Wanita Impian
by mkoskos
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi dan apa yang dilakukanny ketika wanita dalam khayalannya muncul dihadapannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, perkenalkan aku Newbie di sini**

**Aku mencoba membuat cerita tentang Hatake Kakashi yang merupakan karakter favoriteku.  
**

**Aku harap kalian menyukainya.  
**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © mkoskos**

* * *

I keep on fallin' In and out With you  
Sometimes I love

Sometimes you make me blue

Sometimes I feel good, at times I feel used

Lovin' you darlin' makes me so confused  
I keep on fallin' In and out of love with you

I never loved someone

The way that I'm lovin' you  
I never felt this way

How do you give me so much pleasure and cause me so much pain?

Just when I think I've taken more than would a fool

I start fallin' back in love with you  
I keep on fallin' In and out of love with you

I never loved someone The way that I'm lovin' you

**Alicia Keys-Fallin'**

Perkenalkan namaku Hatake Kakashi aku adalah seorang Jounin di desa Konoha, umur ku hari ini 30 tahun dan seumur hidupku aku belum pernah mempunyai pacar. Yah memang aku tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang perempuan, walaupun aku sudah banyak bertemu dengan banyak wanita cantik tapi tidak satupun diantar mereka membuatku jatuh cinta, Naruto sampai bilang aku lebih payah darinya.

_"Sensei, payah sekali sudah membaca semua seri Icha-Icha tapi tetap saja masih single"_ ucap Naruto lalu dia tertawa bersama Sakura dan Sai.

Aku hanya menghela nafas, apa karena novel itu aku jadi begini? Karena selama ini wanita yang aku bayangkan jauh dari wanita cantik yang aku pernah temui. Aku membayangkan wanita itu memilik mata yang berwarna biru, rambut panjang berwarna emas, tubuhnya tinggi dan berisi dengan dada yang tidak terlalu besar tapi indah, lalu kulit putihnya berpendar redup dibawah cahaya matahari. Aku bodoh sekali kalau wanita secantik itu ada di dunia ini, sampai kapanpun khayalanku tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Aku memandang ke jendela menatap matahari yang baru saja terbit, hari ini aku genap 30 tahun dan aku sendiri yang masih single, bahkan Gai yang seperti itu segera menikah dan pacarnya lumayan cantik hingga heran kenapa wanita itu menyukai Gai. Tapi memang kalau Cinta itu tidak memakai Logika. Aku saja walaupun sudah banyak wanita cantik yang mendekatiku tapi tetap saja aku tidak tertarik.

_Tok Tok Tok _

Kudengar suara pintu apartemenku diketuk lalu aku memakai pakaianku dan maskerku lalu membuka pintu.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKASHI SENSEI" kulihat Sakura, Sai dan Naruto didepanku, Sakura membawa kue tart besar yang ada gambar wajahku

"Terima kasih" ucapku

"TRAKTIR RAMEN" Teriak Naruto

"Kau ini Ramen saja yang ada diotakmu itu, minta yang mahal dikit dong. Shabu-Shabu atau Sushi" ucap Sakura

"Bagaimana Sensei, kau akan mengajak kami makan dimana?" tanya Sai dengan senyumnya yang khas

Akupun menghela nafas, aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Dulu aku masih bisa kabur, sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi karena ketiga muridku ini sudah menjadi Chunin jadi aku tidak bisa dengan mudah kabur dari mereka.

"Sensei, jangan coba kabur ya" Naruto menatapku lekat-lekat

"tidak, kali ini aku tidak akan kabur, aku juga akan mentraktir kalian kok" ucapku lalu mereka bertigapun teriak gembira lalu memelukku

"Arigatoo Sensei, Semoga sensei dapat jodoh wanita yang paling cantik di konoha" Ucap Sakura

"Kalau begitu kalian tunggu sebentar, aku mau mandi dulu"

"Kami tunggu disini" Naruto nyengir padaku, aku tahu mereka masih mencurigaiku hendak kabur.

"Baiklah, kalian masuklah kedalam" ucapku lalu berjalan kekamar mandi

* * *

Kami berempatpun ke restaurant Shabu-Shabu yang cukup terkenal didesa konoha.

"Wah pagi-pagi makan shabu-shabu" ucap Naruto

"Kita beruntung sekali kali ini Sensei berbaik hati diusianya yang sudah 30 tahun" ucap sakura

"Jangan menyebutkan umur"

"Tidak kusangka Sensei sudah berumur 30 tahun, kukira ..."

"50 tahun" ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Sai

"Dengan rambut putih Sensei dan wajah yang selalu tertutupi masker jadi aku tidak menyangka ternyata Sensei masih cukup muda" lanjut Sai dia berbicara dengan ekspresi senyumya seolah mengatakan kalau ucapannya sebagai pujian

"Kalian ini, begitu penasarannya kah kalian dengan wajahku?" tanyaku kepada mereka bertiga

merekapun mengangguk dengan semangat, kalau begitu aku akan memperlihatkan wajahku kepada kalian tapi aku tidak akan mentraktir kalian.

"Eh, tidak usah deh. Pasti wajah Sensei sesuai dengan umur." ucap Sakura

"Tapi Sakura hal ini langka loh, Sensei menawarkan untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada kita"  
ucap Naruto

"Lain waktu saja Naruto, aku sudah lapar nih. Aku sudah lama tidak makan Shabu-Shabu, sayang sekali kalau traktiran ini dilewatkan"

"Yeah kau benar, jarang-jarang Sensei mau mentraktir kita"

Rencanaku gagal sudah, aku terpaksa harus mengeluarkan uangku. Yah tidak apa-apalah kali ini aku mentraktir mereka.  
Dengan lahap merek bertiga menyantap Shabu-Shabu sampai 2 kali tambah.

"Hei, ini yang terakhir. Aku tidak bawa banyak uang" ucapku melihat Naruto menghabiskan daging yang terkhir.

"Kita sudah kenyang kok" ucap Sakura dan kulihat Naruto dan Sai sudah menaruh sumpitnya

"Ya sudah, aku bayar dulu. Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami ada tugas dari Hokage" Jawab Sakura

"ya sudah sampai nanti, kerjakan misi kalian dengan baik"

"Kakashi Sensei tidak ada misi ya?" tanya Sai

"Khusus hari ini aku libur"

"Kalau begitu pergunakanlah sebaik-baiknya untuk memikat hati wanita" Ucap Naruto lalu memandangku dengan ekspresi menggoda

"Semangat Sensei, Semoga Berhasil" Sakura menepuk pundakku dan Sai melayangkan senyumannya

"ya terima kasih" ucapku lalu aku bangun menuju kasir membayar tagihan dan keluar dari restaurant.

"KAKASHI" kulihat Gai menghampiriku wajahnya ceria sekali

"Aku belum makan" ucapnya

"Telat, aku baru saja selesai makan"

Wajah Gai berubah jadi sedih "minta saja sama pacarmu" ucapku

"Dia sedang pergi dengan keluarganya, mempersiapkan pernikahan kami" ucapnya

"Aku pergi dulu ya, ada urusan penting" ucapku sebelum Gai mulai lagi dengan Ocehan persiapan pernikahannya.

Aku berlari kearah hutan dipinggir desa, aku ingin mencari ketenangan untuk membaca novel tapi tiba-tiba Shikamaru sudah menghadang jalanku.

"Kakashi Sensei, Hokage memanggil anda"

"Aku kan sedang libur"

"Ini Darurat"

Akupun mengikuti Shikamaru untuk mengahadap Tsunade sama

"Kakashi, maaf mengganggumu dihari liburmu" ucap Tsunade sama

"Tidak apa-apa, Ada hal Darurat apa?"

"Aku mendapatkan laporan bahwa ada seseorang yang memasuki desa diam-diam, aku sudah memutuskan Shikamaru dan beberapa orang untuk menangkapny tapi sepertinya mereka agak susah menangkapnya, aku mau kau membantu mereka"

"Baik" ucapku lalu akupun pergi bersama Shikamaru

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanyaku kepada Shikamaru disela sela perjalanan

"Kami agak susah mengejarnya, dia cepat sekali. Neji bilang dia seorang wanita tapi auranya aneh"

"Apakah kalian pernah bertatapan dengannya?"  
"Belum kami hanya melihatnya sekelebat, dari baunya yang sangat harum kami bisa mengikutinya tapi susah ditangkap, sekrang dia ada di sekitar Konoha Stadium, kami menjaga tempat itu sepertinya dia belum pergi kemana mana"

Kamipun sampai di Konoha Stadium aku bisa mencium bau wewangian seperti bau bunga.

"Baunya sangat menyengat sekali"  
ucapku

"Ya, kuakui wanita terharum yang pernah kucium"

"Baiklah, semoga aku bisa menemukannya" ucapku lalu akupun langsung bergerak cepat , memang kecepatanku dibilang lebih cepat dibandingkan yang lain, lalu aku menemukan bayangan di pepohonan dengan cepat aku bergerak dan dia pun bergerak, akupun mengejarnya hingga keluar stadion. Kurasakan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya dibelakangku.

Aku lalu mengambil arah yang berbeda mengambil jalan pintas, sepertinya dia akan berlari lurus maka dengan cepat aku menunggunya ditempat dimana aku duga dia akan muncul. Sudah kuduga aku melihatnya muncul lalu aku menyergapnya, aku berhasil menangkap tubuhnya. Dia memberontak dan berbicara dengan bahasa yang aku tidak tahu. Karena gerakannya kamipun jadi terjatuh, aku berada diposisi yang paling tidak enak, aku mendarat dengan punggungku tapi aku tidak melepaskannya.

"Auch" keluhku ketika merasakan sakit dipunggungguku, tapi ketika aku membuka mata kulihat sepasang mata biru dihadapanku, akupun membeku melihat mata itu yang persis sama seperti selama ini yang aku bayangkan.

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**Ditunggu reviewnya ^_^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wah Thanks ya udah ada yang review ^^**

** Moku-Chan**

Oc itu apa Ya? maaf saya newbie disini

klo untuk Lemon, lihat saja nanti ^_^**  
**

** dara UzuHina**

Di chapter ini aku akan menceritakan wanita bermata biru itu,

Apakah kakashi akan mempraktekkan Icha-Icha paradise?**  
**

Ikuti terus cerita ini ^_^**  
**

** Rin Mizukami  
**

Iya aku Kakashi lover *tos* XD, makasih atas sarannya emang aku lagi belajar disitu, ide doang banyak tapi pas nulis jadi bingung penulisannya. Udah sering baca novel tapi tetep aja Oon XD.**  
**

** FuRaHeart  
**

Ya. ya aku lanjutkan kok ^_^**  
**

**Note :  
**

**Yang dimaksud bahasa asing dalam sudut pandang Kakashi yaitu bahasa inggris tapi Author menulis pake bahasa Indonesia saja ya tapi dengan huruf miring.  
**

**Disini ada Istilah Disapparate yaitu menghilang ke tempat lain, Apparate yaitu muncul ditempat ambil dari Novel Harry Potter.  
**

* * *

**AUTHOR POV**

**NEGARA INGGRIS  
**

Ada sebuah rumah yang letaknya cukup jauh dari desa, rumah itu diperbatasan hutan dan desa, disana ada 3 orang, sepasang suami istri yang sudah cukup tua dan seorang putri mereka yang terkenal karena kecantikannya. Gadis itu mempunya postur tubuh tinggi dan bentuk tubuhnya indah seperti impian kaum hawa pada umumnya, kulitnya putih pucat tapi dibawah sinar matahari kulitnya agak berpendar redup. Matanya berwarna biru seperti ayahnya, rambutnya bergelombang sepanjang pinggulnya berwarna pirang seperti ibunya. Suami istri itu mendapatkan putri mereka ketika usia perkawinan mereka berumur 30 tahun. Gadis itu sekarang beranjak dewasa tetapi kedua orang tuanya seperti kakek dan neneknya. Ada rahasia besar dirumah itu kenapa mereka agak menjauh dari desa, orang-orang desa mengatakan kalau kedua orang tua itu ingin menyembunyikan anak gadis mereka yang cantik jelita tapi bukan itu alasan mereka.

Pagi-pagi sekali rumah itu sudah terlihat aktifitasnya, sang kepala keluarga keluar dari rumah lalu mengelola kebun dan peternakannya dibantu oleh istri dan anaknya. Perkebunan dan pertenakan mereka cukup luas tapi hanya mereka bertiga yang bekerja.

_"Dady, telur-telur ayam dan susu perah kemarin sudah siap di pasarkan. Kalau Dady masih sibuk, Esme saja yang akan kedesa." _Ucap sang gadis kepada ayahnya yang sedang memberi makan ternaknya yang berupa sapi, ayam, babi dan domba.

_"Sebentar lagi ya, kau tidak boleh ke desa sendirian"_ ucap sang ayah lalu gadis itu pun mengangguk dia menuju kearah kereta barang besar yang ditarik oleh 4 kuda besar didekat rumahnya.

Gadis itu tidak lama menunggu ayahnya lalu merekapun berangkat ke desa, dengan waktu 3 jam merekapun sampai ke desa. Begitu mereka masuk kedaerah pasar merekapun langsung menjadi pusat perhatian penduduk desa, terutama gadis itu. Banyak pria baik muda maupun tua pasti memandang kearahnya membuatnya menunduk malu. Mereka akhirnya sampai disebuah toko besar yang memang selama ini menerima hasil kebun dan perternakan mereka.

_"Mr. Radcliffe. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Persediaan telur, susu dan sayuranku sudah hampir habis"_ ucap sang pemilik toko menyambut Mr. Radcliffe dan putrinya

_"Maaf Mr. Malfoy sayuran kami belum siap, mungkin lusa baru kami bisa antar. Esme tolong turunkan barang-barangnya" _ucap Mr. Radcliffe

_"Esme, tidak perlu. biar pegawaiku saja yang melakukannya__"_

_"Putriku sudah terbiasa, Mr. Malfoy"  
_

_"Kasihan putrimu kerja terus di perkebunan dan di peternakan masa kau suruh juga mengangkut barang kedalam tokoku. Kasian dia, kalian istirahat saja didalam aku sudah membuatkan teh dan makanan ringan untuk kalian"  
_

_"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy" _Ucap Mr. Radcliffe lalu dia bersama Esme masuk kedalam toko yang merupakan area pribadi pemilik toko, mereka disambut oleh istri dan anak perempuan Mr. Malfoy

_"Esme, kau makin cantik saja. Andaikan aku punya anak laki-laki pasti aku akan mengambilmu jadi menantu" _Ucap Mrs. Malfoy kepada Esme membuat mukanya memerah

_"Thanks, Mrs. Malfoy. Anda dan Putri anda juga cantik sekali"_ ucap Esme

Mr. Radcliffe dan Esme menunggu sampai Mr. Malfoy dan pegawainya selesai memindahkan barang-barang. setelah 1 jam Mr. Malfoy menghampiri mereka.

_"Mr. Radcliffe. Ini uangnya, putrimu hebat sekali bisa mengangkut barang sebanyak itu ke kereta barang"_

_"Saya perlu waktu 2 hari untuk memasukka barang-barang kedalam kereta"_ ucap Esme

_"Mr. Radcliffe kenapa kau tidak mempekerjakan pegawai pria saja disana? kasian kan putrimu"_

_"Kami masih sanggup, terima kasih banyak Mr. Malfoy. Lusa kami akan kembali dengan sayurannya"_

_"Hati-hati dijalan"  
_

Mr. Radcliffe dan Esmepun kembali kerumah mereka

_"Dady, aku membutuhkan beberapa bahan ini untuk membuat ramuanku" _Esme mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari jubahnya lalu memberikannya kepada ayahnya

_"Baiklah, aku akan membelikannya. Bagaimana perkembangan ramuanmu?"_

_"Sangat baik, kurasa akan berhasil dan akan bisa membantuku dalam bekerja"  
_

_"Apakah kau buat ramuan dengan khasiatnya tidak akan menghilang?"  
_

_"Ya"  
_

_"Hati-hati sayang, ingat kakekmu meninggal karena gagal membuat ramuan itu"  
_

_"Aku pasti berhasil, Dad. Jangan khawatir"  
_

* * *

Esme bingung melihat sekelilingnya dia tidak mengenal tempat itu _"dimana aku?"_ tanya esme kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengira berada disebuah ruangan yang merupakan gudang, barang-barang berada dimana mana, ada beberapa perabotan seperti meja dan kursi tapi penuh dengan pakaian, buku dan bekas-bekas bungkusan makanan hanya ada satu tempat yang tidak terlalu berantakan yaitu disekitar tempat tidur, Esme melihat seorang pria berambut putih terbaring ditempat tidur membelakanginya, Esmepun memperhatikan pria tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Esme merasakan sinar matahari perlahan menyinari ruangan itu dan pria itupun bangun, Esme berusaha mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi tapi tidak ada tempat untuk menyembunyikan dirinya diruang berantakan itu dan pria itupun sudah melihat kearahnya dan Esmepun menahan nafasnya menanti reaksi pria itu melihat dirinya, tapi ternyata pria itu hanya menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan kosong, dia menggaruk garuk kepalanya lalu menguap lebar sekali.

Esme terpaku melihat pria itu awalnya disangka pria yang tidur itu merupakan pria tua karena rambutnya berwarna putih tap ternyata pria yang masih muda dan sangat tampan walaupun ada bekas luka dimata sebelah kirinya. Detak jantung Esmepun berdetak lebih cepat dan dia merasakan panas bersinar-sinar merayapi tubuhnya dan dirasakan wajahnya pun memanas. Esme menyadari bahwa dirinya menyukai pria yang ada dihadapannya itu. Pria itu terus menatap kearahnya tapi dia seperti hanya menatap tembok. Esmepun memberanikan diri mendekati pria itu lalu membungkukkan dirinya didepan wajah pria itu, wajah mereka sudah sejajar dan Esme melihat mata pria itu membesar

_"apakah dia melihatku?"_ Batin Esme_  
_

Esme yang tidak perduli lagi apakah pria itu melihatnya, dia langsung mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir pria itu, dirasakannya bibir pria itu lembut. Pria itu meraih tubuh Esme lalu memeluknya erat. Esme bisa merasakan detak jantung pria itu berdetak cepat sama seperti dirinya, nafas mereka memburu disela sela ciuman mereka yang dari awal pelan lalu cepat. Pria itu menjelajahi bibir sampai kedalam mulut Esme dan bahkan mereka saling menggigit pelan menyebabkan suara erangan dari keduanya. Pria itu membalikkan tubuh Esme sehingga tepat dibawahnya lalu menciumi lehernya, dirasakannya nafas pria itu di dekat kupingnya. Esme mencengkram bahu pria itu dan mengerang nikmat karena sensi yang ditimbulkan oleh ciuman pria itu di lehernya._  
_

_"ESME... ESMERALDA"_ Suara Ibu gadis itu menyadarkan gadis itu dari mimpi indahnya

_"YES, MOM" _Esme langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dia agak sedikit kesal dengan ibunya lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya langsung memerah mengingat tentang mimpinya tadi, kenapa tadi dia bisa memimpikan hal itu.

Esme berlari kecil menuju tempat Ibunya berada yaitu dapur_, _Esme melihat wajah ibunya agak pucat dan dia melihat ketakutan dimata ibunya itu. Esme duduk di meja makan lalu menatap Ibunya lekat-lekat yang sedang menata makan malam di meja.

_"Ada apa, Mom. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" _tanya Esme

_"Tidak apa-apa sayang, bagaimana dengan ramuanmu?"_ Mrs. Radcliffe mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia mungkin tidak ingin putrinya mengetahui tentang apa yang ditakutkannya

_"Berhasil, aku memasukkan bahan terakhir dan mereka menyatu dengan sempurna. Sekarang hanya didiamkan sehari baru aku bisa meminumnya. Mom dan Dady juga harus meminumnya"_

_"Aku bangga padamu, sekarang makanlah" _Mr. Radcliffe menghampiri Esme lalu mencium kening putrinya kemudian duduk ditempatnya dan mulai memakan makananya.

_"Dady, kemana?"_

_"Dia ada urusan, besok pagi baru pulang"_

Mrs. Radcliffe dan putrinya makan dalam keadaan tenang, mereka memang tidak berbicara ketika makan. Setelah selesai makan Esme langsung kekamarnya lagi dan dia sempat melihat kearah ibunya yang menatap keluar jendela dengan wajah yang sedih. Esme penasaran sekali apa yang dipikirkan oleh ibunya, dia ingin bertanya tapi pasti ibunya bilang tidak apa-apa.

* * *

Keesokan paginya Esme dibangunkan oleh Ibunya yang wajahnya sangat khawatir sekali.

_"Kemas barangmu"_ Mrs. Radcliffe membuka lemari pakaian Esme lalu mengambil kain lebar untuk memasukkan barang-barang lalu dilemparkannya kearah putrinya. Esme pun dengan sigap menangkap kain itu lalu membentangkannya di tempat tidurnya. Mrs. Radcliffe menaruh beberapa stel pakaian, buku mantra dan ramuan serta sekantung penuh uang emas, lalu Esme mengikat kain itu.

_"Mom, ada apa? mana ayah?"_ tanya Esme

_"Dia dibawah, ayo kita harus cepat"_ Mrs. Radcliffe lalu memakaikan putrinya sebuah jubah berwarna Abu-abu gelap. Lalu keluar kamar menuju ditempat dimana Mr. Radcliffe menunggu mereka.

_"Ramuanku"_ Esme kembali lagi kekamar lalu mengambil ramuannya

_"Cepat, Esme"_ ucap Mrs. Radcliffe

Dengan cepat Esme menghampiri ibunya dan mereka turun bersama kelantai bawah. Mr. Radcliffe berdiri didepan perapian wajahnya tegang.

_"Esme, kita harus pergi. Tapi kita harus berpisah, Ayah dan Ibu tidak sanggup pergi Jauh. Tapi kamu bisa, Jangan lupa apa yang ayah ajarkan, Berbahagialah cari kehidupanmu sendiri"_

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya Esmepun menangis lalu memeluk Ayah dan Ibunya.

_"Terlalu cepat, bukankah Dady bilang masih 3 tahun lagi kita akan pergi. Lagipula kita harus pergi bersama sama" _Suara Esme gemetar karena dia menangis

_"Prediksiku meleset, mereka mengetahui keberadaan kita sekarang. Kita tidak bisa bersama, kondisiku dan Ibumu sudah tidak kuat lagi berdisparate ketempat jauh. Kami akan pergi ketempat yang kita rencanakan tapi kau, pergilah sejauh mungkin. Kau masih ingatkan gambar-gambar di buku pengetahuan tentang alam yang aku berikan padamu? pergilah ketempat tempat itu dan berbaurah dengan masyarakat disana, hiduplah dengan damai disana"_

_"Dan ingat satu hal Esmeralda putriku, Kau jangan mencari kami. Jangan berani mempertaruhkan nyawamu"  
_

_"Mom, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian__"_ Protes Esme_  
_

_"Kau harus menuruti perkataan Ibumu, Sekarang pergilah ketempat itu, SEKARANG" _Suara Mr. Radcliffe meninggi membuat Esme tidak bisa melawan perkataannya dan diapun melakukan Disapparate.

* * *

Esme Apparate disebuah tempat yang dia lihat dimimpi bersama pria itu, saat itu ketika Mr. Radcliffe menyuruhnya pergi yang dipikirannya terlihat pria itu. Dia berharap pria itu nyata dan bisa membantunya. Ternyata tempat yang ada didalam mimpinya nyata tapi tempat itu kosong, tubuh Esme terduduk di ruang berantakan itu, dia menangis keras. Cukup lama dia menangis lalu diapun melihat keluar Jendela dan dilihatnya pemanadangan sebuah desa dan jauh disana ada sebuah bukit yang terukir 5 wajah manusia. Dia langsung meminum ramuannya dan berlari keluar Jendela untuk mencari pria itu, Desa itu sangat aneh menurutnya dari bangunannya dan juga orang-orangnya. Ketika Esme bergabung dengan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di jalan, mereka semua memandang takut dirinya. Mereka semua berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh Esme dan ada beberapa diantara mereka langsung membentaknya.

Dengan cepat Esme berlari menghidari orang-orang itu, tak lama kemudian ada beberapa orang mengejarnya dan meneriakkan kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti dan Esme melihat orang yang mengejarnya aneh semua, dari wajah dan pakainnya. Berkat ramuan yang dibuatnya dia bisa berlari lebih cepat dan melompat tinggi. Penglihatannya juga tajam, dia bisa memandang jelas benda yang ada didepannya walaupun sedang bergerak cepat.

Setelah hampir 30 menit Esme berlari menghindari orang-orang aneh itu, dia pun langsung mencari tempat persembunyian. Dia meraskan kalau orang-orang aneh itu menjaga jarak. Sekitar 20 menit Esme berdiam diri ditempat persembunyiannya lalu tak lama ada yang mendekat dan Esmepun langsung berlari, orang itu gerakannya lebih cepat dari orang-orang sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian orang itu sepertinya tidak mengikutinya lagi tapi Esme terus berlari maju lalu setelah itu ada yang menyergapnya, meangkap tubuhnya. Esmepun langsung berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

_"LEPASKAN AKU" _Teriak Esme

Karena usaha melepaskan diri, Esme dan orang itu pun terjatuh. Posisi Esme diatas tubuh orang itu tapi orang itu tidak melepaskan tubuhnya, tangannya tetap memeluk erat tubuhnya. Esme mendengar orang itu mengerang kesakitan lalu dia melihat wajah orang asing itu akan tetapi wajah orang itu ditutupi oleh masker tapi Esme melihat rambutnya yang putih dan ada bekas luka di mata sebelah kirinya. Esmepun berhenti bergerak dan terpaku menatap wajah yang ada didepannya, ternyata pria yang selama ini didalam mimpinya benar-benar ada.

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**Oke Sekian Chapter 2  
**

**Ditunggu Reviewnya  
**

**Mungkin Updatenya agak lama karena aku lagi sibuk untuk pindahan Kantor.  
**

**See you later~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moku-Chan**

Gk hiatus kok ^_^

**FuRaHeart**

Ya, aku lagi Mood, jadi bisa cepet Update

Makasih penjelasannya

Yosh, Semangat

**Guest**

Oke Lanjut ^_^

**Briesies**

Iya, ada Oc. Klo lemon liat nanti ya ^_^

**Guest**

Aku cuma ambil istilah Disapparate and Apparate dari Novel Harry Potter, dicerita ini gak ada Harry Potter.

**Author Note :**

**Karena review dari kalian saya jadi Mood menulis ^_^  
**

**Saya mengorbankan jam Istirahat saya untuk menulis Chapter ini  
**

**Semoga kalian menikmatinya~  
**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © mkoskos**

* * *

******AUTHOR POV**

Kakashi sudah berada di ruangan hokage, Tsunade memandangnya tajam karena gadis bermata biru itu mencengkram kuat lengannya, dari tadi dia tidak mau melepaskannya membuat Kakashi salah tingkah.

"Kau kenal dengan gadis ini?" tanya Tsunade

"Tidak" Jawab Kakashi, tapi sebenarnya gadis ini sering muncul didalam khayalan dan kadang-kadang dalam mimpi mesumnya. Tapi tidak mungkin dia memberitahukan itu semua

"Tapi sepertinya dia mengenalmu" ucap Akane

"Aku tidak tahu, bahasanya saja aku tidak mengerti" ucap Kakashi membela diri

"Shikamaru, bawa gadis ini ketempat Inoichi. Kita harus mengetahui asalny dan kenapa dia datang kemari" ucap Tsunade

Shikamarupun mendekati gadis bermata biru itu dan mencoba melepaskannya dari Kakashi tapi gadis itu malah memberontak dan berteriak kepadanya dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti

"Kalau begitu Kakashi kau yang bawa gadis itu ketempat Inoichi. Berhubung dia tidak mau berpisah denganmu, jadi misimu sekarang adalah menjaganya. Jangan biarkan dia sendirian dan mengancam desa kita" Ucap Tsunade

Kakashipun mengangguk dengan senang hati dia menerima misi itu, entah sampai kapan dia akan bersama dengan gadis bermata biru itu. Akhirnya khayalan dan mimpinya selama ini bisa terwujud.

"Tunggu Apa lagi, sana berangkat" suara Tsunade membuat Kakashi terlonjak dari lamunannya

"oh, baik"

Kakashipun keluar menuju tempat dimana Inoichi Yamanaka berada yaitu di rumahnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Inoichi kepada Kakashi ketika melihat Kakashi dan gadis beramata biru itu berdiri didepannya

"Gadis ini menyusup ilegal ke desa kita" jawab Kakashi

"Tapi kelihatannya kalian sangat akrab"

"Oh, itu aku tidak tahu. Begitu melihatku gadis ini tidak mau berpisah denganku"

"Biasanya kau langsung kabur begitu ada wanita cantik mendekatimu"

"Eh, itu..." Kakashi tidak bisa menjawabnya dia salah tingkah, bingung harus bilang apa.

"Akhirnya kau menemukan gadis yang kau sukai, aku turut senang. Apakah kedatanganmu kemari hanya untuk memamerkan pacarmu yang cantik ini?"

"Bukan, gadis ini bukan pacarku. Aku kesini disuruh oleh Hokage ke 5, Beliau memintamu untuk membaca pikiran gadis ini. Gadis ini berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti kemungkinan dia bukan orang Jepang"

"Ya, sudah terlihat dari wajahnya. Sepertinya dia orang Eropa"

Inoichi menghampiri Kakashi dan gadis itu "Suruh dia melepaskan dirinya darimu, nanti pikiranmu jadi terbaca juga" ucap Inoichi dan Kakashipun mencoba melepaskan tangan gadis itu dari lengannya tapi gadis itu malah mencengkram lengannya lebih kuat, Kakashi yang bingung mencoba menjelaskannya dengan bahasa tubuh kalau dia akan tetap disini, Cukup lama gadis itu bingung menatap Kakashi yang mencoba berbicara dengannya disertai gerakan tubuh, akhirnya gadis itupun setuju dan melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Kakashi.

Inoichipun langsung memegang kepala gadis itu tapi gadis itu langsung menepisnya, Kakashi berusaha berbicara lagi dengan bahasa tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjukkan kedua jempol tangannya lalu mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya

Gadis itu pun akhirnya bersedia kepalanya dipegang oleh Inoichi, Inoichipun langsung berkonsentrasi dengan pikiran gadis itu. Sekitar 2 menit Inoichipun melepaskan tangannya dari gadis itu lalu memandang ke Kakashi lalu menghampirinya dan memegang bahunya.

Inoichi menghela nafas lalu berkata "Aku tidak menyangka hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu"  
"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi bingung

"Aku melihatmu dan gadis itu dikamarmu, kalian berdua sedang bercumbu mesra"

"Benarkah?" Kakashi memandang Inoichi dengan mata berbinar binar

"Kau sungguh tidak mengenal gadis ini?" Inoichi menyipitkan matanya memandang Kakashi curiga

"Benar"

"Aku perlu mengeceknya" ucap Inoichi lalu mengarahkan tangannya kekepala Kakashi tapi Kakashi langsung menghindar, kalau Inoichi membaca pikirannya pasti semua khayalan dan mimpi mesum seumur hidupnya akan ketahuan.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Apa kau melihat hal selain itu?"

"Ya, dia sepertinya berasal dari keluarga yang bahagia. Memang benar dia berasal dari luar Jepang dengan orang-orang disekitarnya yang berwajah orang Eropa. Sepertinya keluarganya ada masalah dan dia datang kemari dengan teleport sepertinya dia mencarimu. Gadis ini bukan manusia biasa"

"Terima kasih, aku akan melaporkan hal ini kepada Hokage" ucap kakashi lalu menghampiri Gadis bermata biru itu lalu menggandeng tangannya.

Setelah melaporkan tentang apa yang ada di pikiran gadis bermata biru itu kepada Hokage dan tentu saja tanpa memberitahukan adegan dirinya dan gadis itu bercumbu dikamarnya. Kakashipun mengajak gadis itu jalan-jalan di desa.

"Hei, Kakashi" dilihatnya Yamato dan Gai menghampirinya

"Wah.. kau sudah punya pacar y?" ledek Gai dan diapun terus memandang gadis itu

"Bukan, dia itu gadis yang menyusup kedesa ini. Hokage memberikan tugas kepadaku untuk menjaganya"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa mengencaninya kan" Goda Gai

"Hai, siapa namamu?" tanya Yamato kepada gadis itu

Gadis itu tetap diam memandang takut kearah Gai dan Yamato, Yamato menggaruk garuk kepalanya pertanda bingung.

"Dia tidak bisa bahasa jepang"

"Lalu bagaimana kalian berkomunikasi?" tanya Gai

"Entahlah, aku hanya mencoba menjelaskan dengan gerakan tubuhku saja"

"WAAAAAH" ucap Gai dan Yamato bersamaan

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, kami pergi dulu ya. Jaga dia baik-baik, kalau perlu jadikan pacar" Gai mengedipkan matanya lalu pergi bersama Yamato.

"Tanpa diberitahu aku juga akan melakukannya" batin Kakashi tapi dia bingung, bagaimana caranya, tadi Inoichi bilang bahwa dipikiran gadis ini ada adegan dirinya dan gadis ini bercumbu, kakashi menduga kalau gadis ini suka padanya. Kakashi berfikir lagi apakah dia langsung bertindak saja untuk mematiskan tapi kalau gadis ini marah karena tindakan terburu burunya pasti dia akan kehilangan kesempatan.

Kakashipun teringat dengan Novel Icha-Icha Paradise, apakah dia mempratekkan saja adegan-adegan romantis. Siapa tahu mereka terbawa suasana dan melakukannya atas suka sama suka.

Kakashi merasakan kalau gadis itu menarik narik tangannya menuju kedai makanan, dan merekapun masuk kesana. Ternyata gadis itu lapar, dia makan cukup lahap. Kakashi hanya melihatnya makan. Dia berfikir untuk menanyakan nama kepada gadis itu, tapi bagaimana caranya. Setelah gadis itu selesai makan, Kakashipun langsung mencoba mencari tahu namanya.

"hmmm... Nama saya Kakashi" Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu dia menujuk gadis itu sambil berkata "Nama kamu?"

Gadis itu bingung melihat Kakashi dia hanya mengulang perkataan Kakashi sambil menyentuh tangannya. Kakashi menghela nafas lalu dia melihat sebuah foto didinding.

"Paman, aku pinjam fotonya sebentar ya" ucap Kakashi

"Ya" jawab pemilik kedai

Kakashipun yang tau nama-nama orang yang difoto itu pun menyebut satu-satu sambil menunjukkan gambar.

"Kagoro, Ran, Eri" ucap Kakashi lalu menujuk dirinya sendiri lagi sambil menyebut namanya.

Akhirnya gadis itu pun mengerti "Kakashi" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis sekali

"Esmeralda" Ucap gadis itu akhirnya menyebut namanya

"Esmeada" kakashi tidak bisa mengucapkan nama gadis itu dengan benar membuat gadis itu tertawa lalu mengucapkan nama panggilannya

"Esme" ucap gadis itu

"Esme" ucap ulang Kakashi

* * *

Sore hari menjelang matahari terbenam, Kakashi membawa Esme ke atas bukit. Sejak makan tadi dia teringat akan novel Icha-Icha dimana ada adegan sepasang kekasih melihat matahari terbenam lalu merekapun berciuman. Berhubung mereka terkendala di bahasa, Kakashi harus menunjukkan hal-hal romantis seperti pemandangan matahari terbenam. Siapa tahu Esme menangkap perasaannya. Kakashi dan Esme berdiri ditepi bukit melihat kearah matahari yang hendak terbenam, mereka berdua bergandengan tangan. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajah Esme, Dia menyukai pemandangan yang ditunjukkan oleh Kakashi. Mereka berdua berdiri dalam diam sambil menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam. Setelah matahari terbenam Esme merapatkan tubuhnya ke Kakashi lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dilengannya membuat Kakashi senang bukan main "Kesempatan" batin Kakashi. Diapun memantapkan hatinya dan bersiap-siap untuk mempraktekkan apa yang dia baca dalam novel Icha-Icha.

"Esme..." bisik Kakashi lalu dia membuka masker yang menutupi wajahnya lalu menolehkan wajahnya kearah wajah Esme. Esme merasakan napas Kakashi menerpa wajahnya dan diapun memejamkan mata. Kemudian bibir Kakashi menyentuh bibir Esme, lembut, tak bergerak, ragu-ragu. Ketika Esme tidak menarik bibirnya, Kakashi menekan bibirnya lebih keras. Berkali-kali bibir Kakashi membuat ciuman-ciuman kecil ke bibir Esme. Karena Esme menerima perlakuannya, Kakashipun mengubah posisinya menjadi didepan Esme lalu memegangi wajah Esme dengan kedua tangannya kemudian menempelkan bibirnya kembali tapi kali ini dia membuka mulutnya sehingga Esme merasa-kan lidah Kakashi yang basah mendarat di bibirnya, Kakashi menjilati bibir Esme dengan perlahan menikmati rasanya, setiap sudut bibir Esme tidak terlewatkan oleh lidahnya. Bibir Esmepun membuka lalu lidah Kakashi menyelinap masuk. Lidah itu menyentuh ujung lidah Esme, mengelus, menjilat, lalu masuk makin jauh ke dalam. Kakashi merasakan cengkraman tangan Esme dibahunya semakin menguat dan desahanpun keluar dari tenggorokkannya.

"Dia ahli juga ya" Suara Gai terdengar dan diikuti oleh suara tawa rendah beberapa orang

"Ada gunanya juga dia baca seri novel Icha-Icha sampai ratusan kali" timpal Yamato

Mendengar percakapan itu Kakashi pun menghentikan ciuman panasnya dengan Esme. Esme kelihatan kecewa dengan tindakan Kakashi, wajah Esme sudah memerah serta nafasnya memburu.

"Sebentar" Ucap Kakashi, Esme melihatnya dengan Ekspresi bingung. Kakashi langsung mengeluarkan kunai lalu melemparnya kearah semak-semak yang dia dengar suara Gai dan Yamato. Dan benar saja begitu Kunai hampir mengenai semak-semak itu tiba-tiba batang kayu muncul tiba-tiba menghalangi serangannya.

"HEI YAMATO, GAI" teriak Kakashi dan mereka berduapun keluar dan dibelakang mereka ada Iruka dan Ebisu

"Maaf, Kakashi bukan bermaksud mengintip tapi kami penasaran" Ucap Iruka wajahnya memerah

"Kau lihai juga ya, itu ciuman paling Hot yang pernah aku lihat" ucap Gai membuat wajah Kakashi memerah bukan karena malu tapi karena marah. Kakashipun langsung mengeluarkan Kunainya lagi kali ini disertai jimat peledak. Melihat hal itu Gai, Yamato, Iruka dan Ebisu langsung lari.

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**Sekian dulu Cerita hari ini ^_^  
**

**Maaf ya klo ceritanya Garing~  
**

**Soalny Author lagi berduka karena Neji Hyuuga gugur di medan perang  
**

**RIP NEJI HYUUGA  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**FuRaHeart**

Wajarlah pria lajang umur 30 tahun yang sering baca Novel mesum berpikiran mesum *ditabok Kakashi*

Wajah Kakashi itu sangat tampan *Versi khayalan Author, ampe ngeces membayangkannya XD*

**Moku-Chan**

Tenang-tenang aku akan menyelesaikan cerita ini.

Haduh ditodong pake kunai lagi... Hmmm.. gimana ya...*garuk2 kepala***  
**

Liat aja deh nanti ya *nyengir lebar*

**Briesies**

Iya, cepet karena si cwek juga suka ma Kakashi ^_^. Wanita mana sih yang menolak dicium cowok ganteng kyk Kakashi XD

**Aden L kazt**

Oke, lanjut ^_^**  
**

**herlin-chan**

Neji wafat di medan peperangan, kamu blm baca seri komik naruto terbaru, y?

**Rin Mizukami**

Terima kasih atas masukannya ^_^**  
**

**Author Note :**

**Chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya, Semoga kalian menikmatinya ^_^  
**

**WARNING CHAPTER INI KHUSUS UNTUK 18 THN KEATAS XD**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © mkoskos**

* * *

**AUTHOR POV**

Setelah menikmati matahari terbenam dan menikmati ciuman dibawah sinar bulan tapi terganggu oleh teman-teman Kakashi. Kakashi membawa Esme keapartemennya. Awalnya dia ragu, dan membawa Esme ketempat Akane tapi Esme tidak mau berpisah dengannya sehingga Kakashi terpaksa membawa ke Apartemennya. Begitu membuka pintu Apartemennya, mereka disuguhi pemandangan luar biasa. Apartemen Kakashi yang sangat berantakan. Dengan cepat dia merapikan barang-barang yang berserakan, Esme hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kakashi dan diapun membantu Kakashi merapikan apartemennya.

Setelah apartementnya rapi bahkan seumur hidup Kakashi baru kali ini tempat tinggalnya rapi, Kakashi merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Esme hanya berdiri mematung menatap Kakashi, menatap tubuhnya yang terbaring telungkup, Esme memperhatikan tubuh Kakashi dengan seksama. Dari rambutnya lalu ke bahunya yang lebar, lalu ke punggungnya, pinggangnya yang ramping dan ke arah bokongnya. Esme agak lama memandang bokong Kakashi, bokong Kakashi itu bulat dan berisi di mata Esme sangat seksi sekali. Walaupun Kakashi memakai celana yang tidak ketat tapi bentuk bokongnya terlihat membuat Esme ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Tanpa sadar Esme bergerak menghampiri Kakashi lalu memegang bokong Kakashi, menyadari hal itu Kakashi kaget lalu menengok kearah Esme. Wajah Esme langsung memerah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi

Wajah Esme semakin memerah, dia pikir pasti Kakashi menganggapnya wanita berpikiran mesum. Kakashi lalu duduk, dia meraih dagu Esme dan menarik wajahnya hingga mata mereka bertatapan.

_"Maaf" _ucap Esme, Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda dia tidak mengerti.

Esme menunjuk kamar mandi, dia berfikir untuk mandi supaya menyingkirkan pikiran mesumnya.

"Mau mandi ya, aku siapkan dulu deh air panasnya" Kakashi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu menuju kamar mandi diikuti Esme dari belakang. Esme memperhatikan Kakashi yang sedang menyiapkan air panas di bak mandi. Setelah selesai Kakashi keluar dari kamar mandi dan Esmepun langsung membuka pakaiannya tanpa menutup pintu kamar mandi. Tentu saja Kakashi bisa melihat Esme dari tempat tidurnya, untung saja Esme membelakanginya dan rambutnya yang panjang menutupi tubuhnya hingga pahanya. Hampir saja Kakashi pingsan melihat Esme membuka baju, Untuk menenangkan pikirannya Kakashipun langsung duduk disofa dan menonton tv, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali tidur-tiduran di tempat tidurnya tapi pasti dia akan melihat Esme sedang mandi. Pikiran mesumnya menyuruhnya untuk melihat Esme mandi, tapi pikiran waras lainnya menyarankan agar tidak terburu-buru. Siapa tahu nanti karena kesabarannya, dia dapat lebih dari sekedar mengintip Esme mandi.

Hampir saja Kakashi ketiduran karena acara tv tidak ada yang menarik, Esme yang sudah selesai mandipun langsung memakai bajunya yang bersih, dia mengamati barang bawaannya yang dibawa dari rumahnya. Esme mengambil sebuah buku mantra yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Esme membuka buku itu lalu membaca daftar isi nya. Disana ada mantra untuk mengusai suatu keahlian, dibuku itu tertulis apabila ingin menguasai keahlian seseorang tanpa menghilangkan keahlian orang tersebut. Esme senang sekali, dia ingin sekali menguasai bahasa asing Kakashi. Esmepun langsung membaca lanjutannya, mantra yang diucapkan adalah "au fait" dengan memikirkan keahlian apa yang akan diambil dari orang tersebut, dan mantra tersebut harus di rapalkan didepan orang yang akan diambil keahliannya lalu apabila ada cahaya berwarna hijau muncul dari tubuh orang tersebut, maka cahaya itu harus harus ditelan.

"Oh, sudah selesai. Aku juga mau mandi" ucap Kakashi karena melihat Esme terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil membaca buku. Esme hanya tersenyum kearahnya.

Setelah membaca buku mantranya, Esmepun membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Dia ingin sekali merapalkan mantra itu karena ingin sekali berbicara kepada Kakashi mengenai dirinya. Tapi ada satu masalah besar, yaitu resiko apabila dia mengucapkan mantra. Tenaganya akan terkuras habis begitu merapalkan mantra. Tapi Esme harus mencobanya, dia tidak mungkin terus bersama Kakashi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tidak mengerti satu sama lain.

Terdengar pintu dari kamar mandi terbuka dan Esmepun menengok kearah kamar mandi, dilihatnya Kakashi yang baru selesai mandi. Uap air panas sedikit masih mengelilingi tubuhnya. Kakashi hanya memakai celana panjangnya, tubuh atasnya yang agak berisi dan berotot terlihat basah, rambutnyapun basah. Kakashi mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil sambil keluar dari kamar mandi. Mata Esme membesar begitu melihat pemandangan itu, Kakashi sungguh tampan dan seksi sekali. Ingin sekali Esme menghambur kepelukan Kakashi.

"Ahhh.. segarnya" ucap Kakashi lalu dia melihat Esme menatap dirinya, Esme langsung memalingkan wajahnya begitu Kakashi melihatnya. Kakashipun wajahnya langsung memerah, dia senang kalau Esme tertarik padanya.

Kakashi berjalan kelemari pakaiannya lalu memakai kaos ketat tanpa lengan, lalu dia menghampiri Esme yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Esme menatap Kakashi yang menghampirinya, wajah Esme langsung merah padam lagi ketika Kakashi membungkuk dan menatap dirinya.

"Aku akan tidur disofa" ucap Kakashi sambil membelai pipi Esme, lalu meraih satu bantal dibelakang Esme. Esme yang tidak mengerti perkataaan kakashi hanya memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan kekaguman.

Kakashi berdiri kembali lalu berjalan ke sofa dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana, Esme akhirnya mengerti perkataan Kakashi tadi lalu dia berdiri dan menghampiri Kakashi lalu menarik tubuh Kakashi hingga bangun.

"Eh, kenapa Esme?" tanya Kakashi bingung, Esme mengambil bantal kakashi jg. Lalu berjalan kearah tempat tidur, didorongnya Kakashi hingga terduduk ditempat tidur.

"Kau mau kita tidur bersama?" ucap Kakashi dengan hati berbunga bunga

Esme tidak berbicara dia hanya memandang Kakashi terus lalu dia duduk dipangkuan Kakashi lalu memegang kepalanya, Jantung Kakashi berdebar kencang

"_Oh, Tuhan. Mimpi apa aku semalam" _Batin Kakashi

Esme mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kakashi, Kakashi berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung mendekap Esme dan mencumbunya dengan liar. Ketika wajah mereka sangat dekat Esme mengucapkan "au fait", Kakashi meraskan sesuatu yang hangat merayapi otaknya lalu turun ke tenggorokannya lalu ke mulutnya. Dilihatnya Esme menempelkan bibirnya yang agak terbuka ke bibir Kakashi. Kakashipun langsung membuka sedikit bibirnya dan lidah merekapun saling bertemu. Tapi Kakashi merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dari mulutnya masuk kedalam mulut Esme.

Esme mengerjapkan matanya lalu melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kakashi. "Kakashi, Aku menyukaimu" ucap Esme, membuat mata Kakashi melebar mendengar Esme berbicara bahasanya.

"Kau, bisa berbicara dengan bahasaku. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kakashi bingung

"Aku mengucapkan mantra, mencuri keahlian bahasamu" ucap Esme, yang suaranya rendah kareana dia merasa tenaganya terkuras banyak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi cemas

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya lelah sekali" ucap Esme

Kakashipun langsung memeluk Esme lalu membaringkan tubuh mereka berdua, Esme mempererat pelukannya dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kakashi lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kakashi, mencium bau khas Kakashi dan dia sangat menyukainya.

"Tidurlah, mimpilah yang Indah" bisik Kakashi sambil membelai rambut Esme yang lembut lalu mencium puncak kepalanya. Esme langsung tidur pulas karena lelah, dan tak lama kemudian Kakashi menyusul Esme kedalam mimpi Indah.

* * *

Hari itu Kakashi mengajak Esme ke luar desa, menuju hutan. Di hutan ada satu tempat yaitu hamparan bunga, Kakashi ingin memperlihatkannya kepada Esme. Disamping itu juga tidak akan ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka disana karena hamparan bunga itu cukup jauh dari desa dan tersembunyi dibalik bukit. Untung saja Esme bisa berlari dengan cepat seperti dirinya jadi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai disana.

"Waaaaahhhh.. indahnya" ucap Esme sambil berlari kearah hamparan bunga

Mereka berdua duduk dirumput, mereka menghadap hamparan bunga.

"Aku bingung mulai dari mana" ucap Esme dia memeluk kedua kakinya lalu menaruh dagunya dilututnya

"Aku ingin tahu semua tentang dirimu" ucap kakashi

"Ehm, baiklah. Aku dilahirkan saat ibuku berusia 47 tahun, mereka sudah lama menanti diriku. Orang tuaku sangat menyayangiku, kami tinggal jauh dari desa. Ayahku adalah seorang penyihir sedangkan Ibuku adalah seorang gadis biasa. Pernikahan mereka ditentang oleh keluarga Ayahku. Oleh karena itu kami menjauh dari desa, kami berusaha sesedikit mungkin berinteraksi dengan dunia penyihir dan dunia manusia supaya Ayah dan Ibuku bisa hidup dengan tenang. Ternyata keluarga Ayahku tidak terima putranya kabur dan menikah dengan manusia biasa, mereka memutuskan untuk memburunya dan membunuh Istri dan anaknya. Ayahku lalu membuat perlindungan dirumah kami, dia memprediksi kami tidak bisa bersembunyi lama karena usianya sudah tua dan kekuatan sihirnya yang melemah. Akhirnya keluarga Ayahku mengetahui keberadaan kami dan beliau memintaku untuk pergi"

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" tanya kakashi

"tidak tahu, aku harap mereka bisa berhasil melarikan diri"

"Kenapa kau bisa kesini? apa kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?"

"Belum, tapi aku memikirkan dirimu jadi aku sampai disini" ucap Esme dan mukanya memerah

"Memikirkan diriku? bagaimana bisa? kita kan belum pernah bertemu"

"Aku pernah memimpikanmu, jadi sewaktu aku berdisaparate, aku langsung memutuskan berapparate ketempatmu"

Merekapun terdiam sejenak, Kakashi senang sekali bahwa ada seorang gadis yang memimpikannya. Bahkan mereka belum pernah bertemu.

"Kau sungguh istimewa bagiku, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu didalam mimpiku. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku merasakan setiap kali bersamamu semua perasaan takut, cemas dalam diriku hilang" Esme tersenyum, penuh kelembutan sambil menatap Kakashi.

Kegembiraan langsung mendera Kakashi, tidak menyangka dirinya dianggap seperti itu oleh gadis secantik Esme "Aku jadi tersanjung, aku merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung didunia" Ucap Kakashi, Kakashi terus menatap wajah Esme yang terus menatap kedepan, memperhatikan kupu-kupu yang terbang diatas hamparan bunga didepan mereka. Kakashi merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Esme lalu merangkulnya, Esmepun meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu Kakashi.

"Udaranya lebih dingin. Kurasa mau hujan." Ucap Esme

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Sekarang cuaca sangat cerah" ucap Kakashi

"Entahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi awan gelap akan datang"

Dan benar saja perkataan Esme, tak lama kemudian awan gelap datang dan titik hujan sudah mulai jatuh.

"Ayo kita pergi" ucap Kakashi

"Tidak, aku mau disini" Esme bangkit dari duduknya lalu menari nari dibawah siraman hujan

Kakashipun menghampiri Esme lalu memeluknya dari belakang "Nanti kau sakit" bisik kakashi

"Tidak akan" Esme memutar badannya hingga menghadap Kakashi lalu mencium ke arah bibirnya yang masih tertutup masker dengan cepat. Mereka berdua tertawa senang seperti anak-anak menari nari dibawah siraman hujan yang tidak terlalu besar lalu merebahkan diri di rumput membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuh mereka. Mereka menatap satu sama lain, Esme meraih wajah Kakashi lalu membuka maskernya dilihatnya Kakashi tersenyum.

Kakashi menopang tubuhnya dengan siku, memandangi wajah Esme yang cantik di guyur hujan yang membuat wajahnya kelihatan segar dan memikat sekali. Mata Kakashi tertuju ke leher Esme, dan turun lagi. Napasnya mulai memburu. Baju yang dikenakan Esme basah kuyup membuat tubuh Esme terlihat, bentuk dadanya terlihat jelas dan dia tidak memakai bra, bentuk payudaranya sangat bulat dan cukup besar. Perutnya rata dan pinggulnya besar.

Cukup lama mereka saling pandang, Kakashi yang memandang Esme dari Ujung rambut sampai Ujung Kaki begitu juga dengan Esme tapi dia lebih menyukai menatap wajah Kakashi sedang kan Kakashi lebih suka menatap dada dan pinggul Esme. Beberapa saat lamanya, satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di sekeliling mereka hanyalah suara hujan. Kakashi menatap Esme dengan pandangan kagum, ternyata Esme lebih indah daripada yang selama ini dia bayangkan.

"Kurasa, kudengar suara petir," bisik Esme dengan tubuh gemetar sepertinya dia mulai kedinginan karena angin mulai bertiup.

"Bukan. Itu suara debar jantungku." Jawab Kakashi yang merubah posisinya menjadi diatas tubuh Esme, Kakashi membungkuk lalu menyentuh bibir Esme dengan bibirnya. Ciumannya begitu lembut dan manis, sangat penuh kelembutan. Perlahan lidahnya menjilat ujung-ujung bibir Esme, dengan lembut menelusuri garis bibirnya. Telinga Kakashi menangkap suara mendesah yang keluar dari tenggorokan Esme membuat Kakashi merubah ciumannya. Kakashi memiringkan bibirnya di atas bibir Esme, berusaha membukanya. Lidahnya dijulurkan masuk ke mulut Esme. Tangannya sebelah kiri memeluk pinggang Esme, menarik tubuh Esme semakin merapat ke tubuhnya. Tangannya yang sebelah kanan meraba sisi tubuh Esme dari pinggul, pelan-pelan naik, sampai akhirnya mencapai buah dada Esme yang masih tertutup oleh pakaiannya.

Seumur hidup Kakashi, ia belum pernah memegang payudara wanita, ternyata terasa sangat nikmat di tangannya. Digenggamnya payudara itu, diremas, dan dipijatnya dengan gerakan memutar. Kakashi mengeksplorasi payudara itu dengan ekstra lembut agar Esme tidak terkejut, namun dengan piawai membangkitkan sensualitas Esme agar ia ikut merespons. Esme merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kakashi, setiap gerakan tanpa disengaja menimbulkan rangsangan dan semakin membangkitkan hasrat. Ketika jari-jari Kakashi menyentuh puncak payudara Esme, Esme melengkungkan punggung dan mendesah lembut. Jari-jari Kakashi terus mempermainkannya dengan hati-hati sampai puncak itu mengeras. Sementara jarinya sibuk dengan payudara, lidahnya sibuk mencumbu seluruh wajah dan leher Esme tanpa satu milipun yang luput dari terjangan lidahnya. Tanpa sadar Kakashi mengeluarkan suara erangan nikmat, napasnya yang panas lagi memburu menerpa wajah dan leher Esme.

Tangan Kakashi membuka kancing bagian atas pakaian Esme lalu menyelipkan tangannya kedalam pakaian sehingga dia bisa merasakan kulit Esme yang lembut. Esme tercekat dan memegang tangan Kakashi. "Kakashi" bisik Esme, Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Giginya menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya, menyentuhnya." ucap Kakashi lembut

Bibir Kakashi kembali menciumi bibir Esme dengan gerakan mengisap. Kakashi merasa seperti mendapat kehidupan dan cinta dari Esme ketika berhasil membuka pakaian atas Esme dan menggenggam payudaranya langsung. Telapak tangannya merasakan kelembutan payudara itu, Kakashi tersulut gelora, yang lebih panas, lebih menggebu, hampir sulit dikendalikan, yang belum pernah dirasakannya selama ia pernah merasakan dorongan seks dalam hidupnya.

Kakashi mengelus, mendorong payudara Esme tinggi-tinggi dengan tangannya, membelai puncaknya dengan ibu jari. Ia merendahkan tubuh-nya beberapa sentimeter, lalu mencium leher Esme dengan perlahan bergerak turun sampai akhirnya menemukan salah satu puncak payudara Esme yang sudah mengeras, dikulum dan dihisapnya dengan lembut puncak payudara Esme sehingga membuat Esme mengerang. Ia merenggut rambut Kakashi dan memegang kepala pria tersebut erat-erat. Jiwa Kakashi dipenuhi gelora cinta ketika mendengar Esme mendesah nikmat karena apa yang dilakukannya dengan penuh cinta untuk Esme.

Esme melengkungkan punggungnya lebih tinggi, "Kakashi" Rintihan Esme menyiratkan kenikmatan sekaligus ketakutan; yang keduanya dipahami Kakashi.

"Tak apa-apa, Sayang. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Sumpah, aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu." ucap Kakashi

Sentuhan tangan kakashi terasa selembut kapas. Ia terus membelai dan mengelus, sampai akhirnya tangan Kakashi dengan perlahan menuju bagian bawah tubuh Esme. Mulai dari perutnya sampai dia menyusupkan tangannya kebalik rok yang dipakai Esme. Kakashi menangkup bagian kewanitaan Esme yang masih terbalut celana dalamnya, dengan lembut diremasnya bagian itu.

Kakashi menenggelamkan bibimya di leher Esme. "Kau begitu cantik" Ucapnya

Jari-jari Kakashi terus mempermainkan kewanitaan Esme dan bibirnya tidak henti-hentinya menjelajah ke wajah, leher dan payudaranya. Esme menggeliat-geliatkan tubuh, Kakashi berhenti menciumi leher Esme, dia fokus dengan tangan yang sedang menjelajahi kewanitaan Esme, Jari-jari Kakashi mulai menyusup kedalam celana dalam lalu merasakan bagian tubuh Esme yang paling lembut. Jari Kakashi agak menekan, membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran, dan mengelus bagian kewanitaaan itu sampai suara mengerang dari tenggorokan Esme bertambah keras, dengan kepala terkulai ke belakang. Suara rintihan Esme berbaur dengan gemerisik angin dan hujan yang jatuh membasahi pepohonan.

Kakashi mengamati wajah Esme, yang tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Dilihatnya mata Esme mengerjap-ngerjap, tubuhnya begetar hebat sekali. Cengkraman tangannya di bahu Kakashipun mengeras. Mulut Esme terbuka lebar, kepalanya mendongak keatas dan dia merintih keras sekali. Tangan Kakashi merasakan cairan menyembur melalui daerah kewanitaan Esme. Kakashi menikmati pemandangan indah didepannya, seorang wanita mengalami orgasme dengan sentuhan lembutnya. Tak lama kemudian, Esme sudah kembali ke dunia nyata, lepas dari cengkeraman kenikmatan yang menghanyutkan itu.

"Kakashi, apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku?" ucap Esme dengan nafas terengah engah.

Kakashi melepaskan tangannya dari daerah kewanitaan Esme, lalu dia merendahkan tubuhnya, dan mendekap Esme erat-erat, tangannya memegang kedua sisi kepala Esme. Ia mengecup lembut seluruh wajah Esme dan menenangkannya. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi atas dirimu, Esme?" Letupan emosi di hatinya membuat suaranya terdengar parau.

Esme menatap mata Kakashi, memperhatikan bibir Kakashi, seperti orang yang mengagumi keindahan.

"Tetapi kita tidak bercinta kan?" tanya Esme

Sambil mendesah lirih, Kakashi menekankan dahinya ke dahi Esme. "Tidak, aku tidak melakukannya. Tetapi aku ingin sekali. Aku ingin berada jauh di dalam tubuhmu, memenuhi diri-mu dengan diriku, memberimu segala yang ku-punya." Kakashi mencium Esme kembali, menciumi bibir Esme dengan lidah-nya, memasukkan lidahnya jauh ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," Ucap Kakashi, karena ia tahu itulah perasaannya yang sesungguhnya terhadap Esme. Andai ia tidak mencintainya, mereka masih akan berbaring di rerumputan dan ia akan memuaskan hasratnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Esme

"Terima kasih, kau mengijinkan aku menyentuhmu."

"Aku menyukainya, terima kasih telah memberikanku perasaan nikmat yang baru kali ini aku rasakan seumur hidupku" balas Esme

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat. Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Esme menatap Kakashi yang wajahnya masih tersirat gairah sexual.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan, sebentar lagi aku bisa mengendalikan diriku" Kakashi lalu menjauh dari tubuh Esme lalu memakai maskernya lagi dan dia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya berlari lari dan kadang-kadang melakukan pertarungan melawan hujan.

Esme yang melihat tingkah Kakashi yang berusaha menghilangkan hasratnya itu pun tersenyum, Esme mulai membenarkan pakaiannya sambil menatap Kakashi didepannya. Dia sungguh beruntung mengenal dan mencintai Kakashi, keputusan awal Esme untuk mengikuti mimpinya ternyata tepat. Andaikan dulu dia melarikan diri ketempat lain pasti dia tidak akan seperti sekarang. Menemukan kehidupan dan cintanya yang baru.

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**Sekian Cerita Chapter ini  
**

**Gimana-gimana HOT gk endingny?  
**

**Selamat Long Weekend nih~  
**

******Di tunggu Review kalian ^_^, berharap banyak yang review.**  


**See You~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moku-Chan**

Oke.. oke.. liat saja nanti *nyengir lebar***  
**

**FuRaHeart**

Chapter sebelumnya belom aku Lemon.. Itu cuma pemanasan doang XD**  
**

**Aden L kazt**

Ada kok, nanti mereka diceritakan kembali. Ikuti saja ceritanya ^^**  
**

**dara UzuHina**

Iya dong... biarpun dia suka baca novel mesum, Tapi Kakashi itu tidak akan menyakiti wanita cantik. **  
**

**Rin Mizukami**

Namanya juga cowok, klo liat cewek cantik yang diidam idamkannya pasti mesumnya keluar.**  
**

Kakashi emang ganteng banget makanya Esme jatuh hati sama dia sejak pertama kali dia melihatnya dimimpi.

**Briesies**

Iya dong harus sabar, demi mendapatkan kesempatan yang lebih besar XD

Mereka gk akan mudah sakit, kan mereka bukan manusia biasa wkwkwwkwk

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © mkoskos**

* * *

**KAKASHI POV  
**

Sudah 2 minggu sejak kejadian di padang bunga. Aku tidak menyangka bisa melakukan hal sampai sejauh itu. Awalnya aku hanya membayangkan paling jauh bisa meraba tubuh Esme diluar pakaian saja. Esme memang sungguh mempesona, dia wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Awalnya kukira aku menyukainya karena dia memang wanita cantik impianku, Tapi entah kenapa lama kelamaan bersama dengannya seperti ada suatu magnet dalam dirinya yang menarikku dan perasaan cinta mulai tumbuh didalam diriku.

Aku memandang Esme yang sedang tertidur pulas disampingku. Aku mengelus pipinya yang lembut dengan jari telunjukku, dengan seksama aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang cantik sempurna. Aku paling menyukai bentuk bibirnya, Bentuknya menyerupai hati dan mengembang bagaikan busur. Ukurannya normal dan tidak terlalu lebar, namun bibir bagian bawah cenderung sedikit lebih besar. Aku suka sekali menghisap bibir bawahnya ketika kami berciuman.

Kulihat matanya perlahan terbuka dan senyuman langsung menghiasi bibirnya yang merah itu.

"Pagi, cantik" sapaku

"Pagi, tampan" balas Esme, tangannya perlahan bergerak perlahan menuju wajahku

"Jangan selalu pakai masker kalau hanya kita berdua" ucapnya lalu menarik lepas maskerku

"Sudah terbiasa, aku tidak nyaman saja kalau tidak memakainya"

"Aku jadi tidak bebas menciummu"

"Ehmm.. kalau begitu aku akan membuat masker baru. Mungkin ada resleting dibagian bibirku"

Esme langsung tertawa mendengar perkataanku. "Lebih baik kau lubangi saja dibagian mulut"

Kali ini aku yang tertawa mendengar perkataannya "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok. Jadi bibirmu itu hanya milikku" Esme lalu mencium bibirku dengan ciuman menghisap lalu lidahnya mulai masuk mencari lidahku, akupun langsung menyambutnya. Esme menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga dia berada di atasku, tanganku menyusup ke roknya yang panjang lalu membelai betis, paha lalu berakhir ke bokongnya yang bulat dan padat. Aku agak meremas bokongnya membuat dia mendesah disela sela ciuman kami. Bibir Esme bergerak menyusuri rahangku lalu ke kupingku, lalu menyusuri leherku dan agak menggigitnya pelan membuatku mengerang "Esme~"

"EHEM EHEM, Maaf mengganggu. Tapi kita harus segera berangkat" kudengar suara Yamato diluar jendela, aku pun menengok kearah Jendela dan kulihat Yamato didekat Jendela, wajahnya merah sekali dia menghadap ke samping sambil sekali kali melirik kearahku. Dibelakangnya ada pohon besar disana ada Gai, Anko, Raido dan Aoba.

"WOI KAKASHI, CEPATLAH SEDIKIT. MATAHARI SUDAH MULAI TERBIT" ucap Aoba

Kulihat Esme yang sudah berdiri disamping tempat tidur, aku tidak merasakan dia menjauh dari tubuhku.

"Pergilah" ucap Esme wajahnya memerah semerah tomat. Aku pun langsung memakai maskerku lagi lalu berdiri menghampiri Esme. Untung saja aku sudah bangun pagi-pagi buta dan bersiap siap.

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya, oh ya nanti Hinata akan datang untuk menemanimu selama aku pergi" ucapku lalu mencium puncak kepala Esme lalu aku menuju jendela dan keluar menghampiri Yamato

"Hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu?" tanya Anko padaku ketika aku berdiri disampingnya

"Yeah" ucapku

"Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kau betah sekali di rumah" ucap Raido

"Sudahlah, ayo berangkat" ucapku lalu kamipun berlari dengan kecepatan stabil.

Ketika aku hendak keluar dari desa tiba-tiba suara Esme terdengar "KAKASHI, TUNGGU", aku pun berhenti diambang gerbang desa. Dalam waktu beberapa detik Esme sudah berada dihadapanku lalu memberikanku sebuah cermin.

"Ini adalah Cermin satu arah, aku memegang pasangannya. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, gunakanlah. Kita bisa saling berkomunikasi melalui cermin ini" Ucap Esme

"Terima kasih, Esme" ucapku

"Ayo berangkat" ucap yamato dan kamipun berlari melewati Gerbang Konoha, aku agak menengok kebelakang dan kulihat Esme masih disana menatapku.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan misi ini dengan cepat" batinku

* * *

**ESME POV**

Aku menatap punggung Kakashi yang menjauh hingga tidak terlihat lagi. Seminggu tanpa dirinya pasti akan sangat tidak menyenangkan. Memang sekarang penduduk desa konoha sudah mengenalku, beberapa dari mereka menerima kehadiranku. Teman-teman Kakashi dan Murid Kakashi, mereka semua baik padaku. Dengan lesu aku kembali ke apartemen Kakashi, apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini y?

Kulihat jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, Sambil menunggu Hinata lebih baik aku mandi lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk diriku sendiri. Aku melakukan semua dengan santai, ketika aku selesai makan. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, akupun segara membukakan pintu dan kulihat Hyugga Hinata berdiri didepanku.

"Hallo, Esme"sapanya

"Hallo, Hinata"

"Maaf ya menunggu lama"

"ah, tidak kok. Hari kita mau kemana?" tanyaku

"Terserah padamu, Esme. Mulai hari ini sampai Kakashi Sensei kembali aku akan menemani dirimu kemanapun kau pergi"

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan" ucapku

"Baiklah, aku tahu tempat yang bagus" ucapnya

Hinata membawaku ke sungai didekat Konoha Memorial. Kami berdua duduk ditempi sungai, kaki kami masukkan kedalam air.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Hinata

"Apa kau tahu, Kakashi sedang bertugas apa?" tanyaku

"Tidak, setiap misi yang diberikan kepada Ninja Konoha bersifat rahasia, orang tertentu saja yang tahu. Apalagi kalau Jounin spesial seperti Kakashi Sensei dan teman-temannya, misi mereka mungkin cukup berbahaya"

Mendengar perkataan Hinata akupun langsung cemas

"Tenang, Kakashi Sensei merupakan Ninja yang tangguh" ucap Hinata mungkin melihat wajah cemasku.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin, tapi biasanya kalau misi mereka sangat berat. Mereka kembali dengan luka parah"

Mendengar hal itu kepalaku langsung pusing, aku tidak bisa membayangkan Kakashi terluka. Aku memegang kedua sisi kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku lalu menunduk.

"Esme, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata cemas

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, Maaf membuatmu khawatir"

"tidak apa-apa, aku senang kau memberitahuku yang sebenarnya. Jadi aku bisa menghadapinya nanti"

"Kakashi Sensei punya kau yang membuatnya lebih kuat, Aku yakin dia akan kembali dengan selamat dan sehat"

"Ya, aku harap demikian"

* * *

Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak Kakashi pergi bertugas. Sejak perbincangan dengan Hinata di pinggir sungai, hatiku tidak nyaman. Seolah ada firasat yang mengatkan bahwa suatu hal buruk akan terjadi dengan Kakashi. Setiap malam aku menaruh cermin satu arahku didekat wajahku, siapa tahu ketika Kakashi melihatnya. Dia bisa melihatku yang tertidur.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan sudah seminggu Kakashi pergi, kecemasanku meningkat. Aku ingin sekali mencari tahu Kakashi pergi kemana dan menyusulnya. Tapi aku bertanya kepada siapa? Hinata bilang kalau misi mereka rahasia, jadi aku harus bertemu dengan Hokage. Tapi orang asing seperti aku, pasti dilarang bertemu dengan Hokage.

Akupun langsung kerumah Hinata, siapa tahu dia bisa membantuku.

"Esme. Jangan membahayakan dirimu, Misi mereka mungkin sangat sulit jadi memakan waktu yang lama" ucap Hinata

"Tapi, dia tidak mengabariku. Aku tidak melihatnya dicerminku" ucapku cemas

"Mungkin dia sibuk sekali, pasti dia baik-baik saja"

Hinata mencoba menghiburku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Karena perasaan ku sangat buruk, biasanya firasatku selalu benar. Aku terus menggenggam cermin satu arahku, dan ketika hampir tengah malam. Aku melihat wajah Gai terlihat dicermin itu. Wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali, dan ada luka di dahi dan sudut mulutnya.

"Oh, syukurlah. Esme, kami minta tolong. Tolong sampaikan pesan ke Hokage, bahwa kami minta tim bantuan secepatnya, Kakashi sudah mengirimkan pakkun tapi untuk lebih cepat. Kami meminta tolong padamu"

"Dimana Kakashi?" tanyaku cemas

"Dia baik-baik saja, tapi dia sangat sibuk. Kami sangat sibuk sekali, tolong sampaikan pesannya kepada Hokage"

Gaipun menghilang dari cermin, dengan cepat aku langsung ketempat Hinata dan memintanya untuk menemaniku menemui Hokage. Saat itu sudah malam, dan hokagepun sudah berada dirumahnya.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Hokage kepadaku

"Gai menyuruhku menyampaikan pesan bahwa mereka membutuhkan tim bantuan" ucapku

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku memberikan cermin satu arahku kepada Kakashi, jadi dia bisa menghubungiku melalui cermin"

"Bisakah kau memperlihatkan cermin itu?"

Akupun mengeluarkan cerminku dari sakuku, sebelum aku menyerahkannya ke Hokage. Aku melihat Yamato sedang terbaring didepan cermin.

"Yamato" ucap Hokage begitu melihat cerminku

"Mereka banyak sekali, Tsunade sama. Kami ketahuan, tapi kami berhasil mendapatkan informasinya" suara Yamato lemah.

"SHIZUNE" teriak Hokage lalu seorang wanita berambut pendek menggendong seekor babi menghampirinya

"Ya, Tsunade-sama"

"Panggil, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura dan Naruto"

"Baik" Shizunepun langsung pergi.

Dalam diam kami menunggu yang lain datang, kira-kira 10 menit kemudian Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura dan Naruto datang.

"Ada apa, memanggil kami malam-malam begini?" tanya Naruto sambil menguap lebar-lebar

"Tim kalian berangkat sekarang, Tim Kakashi mengalami kesulitan"

"Bolehkah aku ikut" ucapku

"Tidak, kau tetap disini"

"Aku mohon, Hokage-sama" akupun mulai menangis, lalu akupun bersimpuh dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, Hinata kau ikut bersama Esme. Jaga dia"

"Baik" ucap Hinata

"Terima kasih" Ucapku

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, mereka adalah musuh yang cukup berbahaya. Mungkin hampir sama bahayanya dengan Akatsuki. Patuhi Shikamaru"

"Baik" jawab kami semua serempak

Lalu kamipun keluar dari kediaman Hokage dan berkemas untuk perjalanan kami.

"10 menit lagi kita akan berkumpul digerbang" ucap Shikamaru

Akupun langsung menuju apartemenku lalu mengemas barang secukupnya, kemudian aku langsung menuju gerbang Konoha. Disana yang lain sudah berkumpul, kecuali Naruto.

"Naruto itu, kebiasaan. Selalu terlambat" oceh Sakura

Sekitar 4 menit kami menunggu Naruto dan diapun muncul lalu mendapatkan pukulan dari sakura di kepala.

"Ayo berangkat" ucap Shikamaru dan kamipun berangkat

* * *

**AUTHOR POV**

Kakashi, Anko, Gai dan Raido terengah engah, cakra mereka sudah terkuras banyak, musuh mereka terus saja bermunculan. Ini sudah ke 7 kalinya merka melawan 50 orang sekaligus.

"Kenapa mereka banyak sekali" ucap Raido

"Mereka bukan Bunshin" ucap Anko

"Aku tidak menyangka Clan Ozunu bgeitu banyak merekrut orang untuk dilatihnya" Ucap Gai

Suara berisik dari semak-semak terdengar membuat mereka semua waspada

"Itu, Pakkun" ucap Kakashi karena mengenali baunya

Kakashi menghampiri semak-semak itu lalu melihat Pakkun terluka

"Pakkun" ucap Kakashi lalu membawa tubuh Pakkun kedalam pelukannya

"Apa yang terjadi" tanya Kakashi

"Musuh menghalangiku ketika hendak keluar dari perbatasan, diperbatasan mereka banyak sekali" Setelah berbicara Pakkun pun tak sadarkan diri lalu menghilang.

"Kita harus kembali ke markas, melihat keadaan Yamato dan Aoba"

Ketika mereka berlari menuju markas mereka, tiba-tiba 10 Ninja dari Clan Ozunu muncul mengepung mereka. Kakashi yang sudah agak lengah, karena diapun sudah terlalu banyak menggunakan saringan, hampir saja Kakashi terkena serangan. Dengan lincah dia menghindari serangan itu lalu menghampiri Gai dan membantunya menghajar 3 orang yang mengepungnya. Tapi gerakan mereka cepat sekali, Gai terkena sedikit sabetan pedang mereka hampir saja Kaki Gai putus. Kakashi langsung mengeluarkan jurus yang membuat dinding api diantara dirinya dan musuh.

"Gai, apakah kau sudah meminta bantuan?" tanya Kakashi

"Ya, Mungkin mereka sedang menuju kemari"

"Apakah kau masih bisa bertarung?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Untung kau menarikku, hampir saja aku kehilangan kaki"

Tak lama kemudian dinding api buatan Kakashipun bisa dilenyapkan oleh musuh mereka dan mereka berduapun kembali bertarung.

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**SEKIAN CERITA DI CHAPTER INI.  
**

**DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA YA~**

**TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MAMPIR DAN BACA ^_^  
**

**SEEE YOU~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**FuRaHeart  
**

Aku bisa cepet update Fic ini karena kalian semua para reader ^_^, karena review kalian. Sang Author jadi semangat untuk nulis.

**Aden L Kazt**

Wah maaf ya klo blom banyak kemajuan, soalnya mereka baru 2 minggu jadian XD

**Moku-Chan**

Ya, diusahakan secepatnya nih ^^**  
**

**Sky pea-chan**

Iya, iya ... ini ceritanya pasti di update kok. Sabar y ^^**  
**

**Minami**

Wah makashi banyak dah mampir kesini ^_^

Di tunggu reviewnya untuk chapter ini y^^

**Briesies**

Wah maaf ya klo pendek .

Mungkin Chapter ini juga masih pendek .

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © mkoskos**

**************Mantra Sihir © J.K Rowling  
**

* * *

**AUTHOR POV**

Akhirnya matahari terbit, Kakashi dan yang lainnya sudah tidak kuat lagi bertarung. Sisa musuh merekapun tiba-tiba menjauhi mereka.

"Ada apa ini? Mereka takut dengan matahari?" tanya Anko

"Syukurlah mereka mundur, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi" ucap Gai

"Ayo kita kembali ke markas" ucap Raido

Mereka berempatpun berjalan perlahan ketempat Yamato dan Aoba. Yang agak tersembunyi, Yamato mendirikan rumah kecil dari kayu untuk mereka semua beristirahat. Aoba menunggu didepan pintu melihat cemas kearah hutan, dan muncullah keempat temannya dengan keadaan luka-luka dan keletihan.

Aoba menghampiri mereka lalu langsung merangkul Kakashi yang lukanya lebih parah dari yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yamato?" tanya Kakakshi

"Sudah lewat dari masa kritis" Jawab Aoba

Mereka semua masuk kedalam pondok, Yamato terbaring disudut ruangan. Didekat kepalanya ada cermin satu arah dari Esme, cermin itu menunjukkan kegelapan.

"Apakah ada kabar dari Esme?" tanya Kakashi, dia merebahkan diri disamping Yamato

"Ya, dia bilang sedang dalam perjalanan" Jawab Yamato

"Apa? Dia Ikut bersama Tim Bantuan?" tanya Kakashi kaget

"Ya, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu" Ucap Yamato

"Kakashi, apakah dia bisa bertarung?" tanya Gai yang duduk di sebrang Yamato dan Kakashi

"Aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu gerakannya lebih cepat dari Ninja"

"Semoga dia bisa bertarung, makanlah ini" Aoba memberikan onigiri kepada yang lainnya

"Ini, bekal terakhir kita?" tanya Anko

"Ya, kuharap mereka sampai sebelum matahari terbenam" ucap Raido

* * *

Matahari sudah terik, sejak malam hari hingga sekarang Esme, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto dan Sakura terus berlari.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru berhenti "Kita Istirahat sebentar" ucapnya lalu duduk ditanah

"Tapi, kita harus segera sampai kesana" protes Esme

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, ada yang harus kusampaikan terlebih dahulu. Jangan sampai kedatangan kita malah tidak bisa membantu mereka"

Esme mengangguk lalu duduk ditanah yang lainnya pun duduk ditanah juga.

"Aku ingin kalian tahu, kalau musuh yang kita hadapi ini mungkin jauh lebih berbahaya daripada Akatsuki. Karena mreka tidak suka bertempur terang-terangan, mereka lebih suka bertarung dalam keadaan curang"

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Neji

"Clan Uzuno" Jawab Shikamaru

"Clan Ninja terlemah itu?" timpal Naruto

"Mereka sangat kuat di Taijutsu dan mereka juga bisa menyembuhkan luka diri mereka sendiri dengan cepat. Teknik bertarung mereka adalah di kegelapan. Oleh karena itu mereka disebut Ninja bayangan"

"Jadi, bagaimana melawan mereka?" tanya Sakura

"Hanya menghindari kegelapan, kalian harus mencari tempat yang terang. Mereka menggunakan senjata tajam seperti samurai. Hati-hati jangan sampai kalian terkena karena sekali tebas bagian tubuh manusia bisa langsung putus"

Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru mereka semua keadaan shock

"Eh, maksudmu benar-benar putus" ucap Naruto sambil memegang lehernya

"Ya, benar benar putus sekali tebas, Kekuatan Cakra tidak dapat menghalaunya. Oleh karena itu kalian jangan lengah"

"Esme, apa kau bisa berkelahi?" tanya Neji

"Tidak, tapi aku bisa menghindar dengan cepat"

"Hinata, jangan sampai kau berpisah dengan Esme" ucap Shikamaru  
"Baik" jawab Hinata

"Oke, begini rencana kita. Kita akan berpencar menjadi 2 grup. Aku, Esme, Hinata dan Naruto satu tim. Neji dan Sakura kalian satu tim. Tugas kita hanya mencari Tim Kakashi lalu membantu mereka keluar dari wilayah musuh"

"Kenapa aku hanya berdua dengan Neji?" tanya Sakura

"Aku tak mungkin menjaga 2 wanita" Ucap Shikamaru

"Maaf membuat kalian repot" ucap Esme

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Kita paham kok, kekhawatiranmu kepada Kakashi Sensei" ucap Naruto

"Rencana Cadangan?" tanya Neji

"Kalau salah satu diantara kita belum ada yang menemukan Tim Kakashi dalam waktu 3 jam, maka kita akan bertemu ditempat yang sudah ditentukan yaitu perbatasan"

"Kalau salah satu dari kita menemukan mereka?" tanya Sakura

"Kita tetap bertemu ditempat yang sudah ditentukan, kita bersama-sama keluar dari wilayah musuh" jawab Shikamaru

Mereka semua mengangguk

"Oke, ayo kita berangkat" Ucap Shikamaru lalu dia berdiri dan mulai berlari, Esme dan yang lainnya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Menjelang matahari terbenam mereka sampai diperbatasan

"Tunggu" ucap Neji

"kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru

"Mereka smua ada diperbatasan, sepertinya mereka menjaga ketat perbatasan"

"Berapa jumlah mereka?"

"Sebentar" Neji memeriksa keadaan didepannya dengan Byakugannya

"100" ucap Neji

"Apa? Sebanyak itu?" ucap Sakura

"Oke, rubah rencana. Kita masuk bersama-sama, lalu akan kuberi aba-aba untuk berpencar. Kita bertemu kembali ditempat kita berpencar" Shikamaru memperhatikan anggota timnya, mereka mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

"Naruto" Shikamaru memandang Naruto, dan diapun paham.

"Baiklah, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto menduplikasikan dirinya menjadi ratusan, Naruto asli,Esme, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru dan Sakura mereka ditengah-tengah diantara ratusan cloning Naruto.

Mereka semua langsung bersama sama masuk kedalam perbatasan, ketika mereka masuk para Ninja bayang langsung menyerang mereka. Clonning Naruto berusaha untuk menghalau mereka.

"Waktu kita hanya 1 menit, aku akan menandai tempat kita dengan kunaiku. Kalian ingatlah, 3 jam lagi kita kita berkumpul disini" Ucap shikamaru

"Baik" mereka semua jawab bersamaan

"Perhatikan aba-abaku" Ucap Shikamaru yang lain mulai merapatkan diri kepada timnya masing-masing. Esme langsung berlari dibelakang Shikamaru, diapit oleh Hinata dan Naruto.

"SEKARANG" teriak Shikamaru ketika Clonning Naruto hanya tinggal puluhan orang, beberapa Clonning Naruto tetap mengeliling Tim Neji dan Tim Shikamaru sampai akhirnya mereka mulai bertarung. Esme dan Hinata berdiri ditempat yang diterangi cahaya bulan, memperhatikan sekitar. Sedangkan Naruto dan Shikamaru berusaha menyerang musuh mereka.

"Gerakan mereka cepat sekali" ucap Naruto yang berhasil cepat menghindar tapi tak ada satupun serangannya mengenai musuh.

"Naruto, jangan habiskan cakramu" ucap Shikamaru ketika Naruto hendak membuat Rasengan kembali.

"Lalu bagaimana?" ucap Naruto

"Senjata mereka bisa terlihat walaupun hanya sekilas, perhatikan saja Naruto" ucap Shikamaru

Naruto dan Shikamaru terus bertarung, dibantu Esme dan Hinata yang memperhatikan pertarungan mereka.

"Mereka banyak sekali, seperti tidak ada habisnya" ucap Naruto ketika berhasil menumbangkan cukup banyak Ninja.

"Shikamaru, aku akan mencari mereka. Kalian bertahanlah disini" ucap Esme

"Itu sangat berbahaya" ucap Shikamaru ditengah tengah pertarunganya ketika dia sedang diserang.

"Kalau terus seperti ini, tidak akan ada habisny" Esme tetap bersikukuh, karena perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Dia takut sekali Kakashi dalam bahaya besar.

"Baiklah, kau pergi dengan Hinata"

"Tidak, aku pergi sendiri. Aku ini penyihir, dengan mudah aku bisa lolos dari mereka"

"Penyihir?" Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Hinata saling pandang. Pantas saja aura Esme sangat berbeda.

Hinata mulai menangkis serangan musuh lagi ketika menghampiri dirinya dan Esme.

"Esme, pergilah ketika kesempatan ada" perintah Shikamaru

"Baiklah"

Esmepun memperhatikan baik-baik ketika Hinata, Shikamaru dan Naruto terus melawan musuh mereka. Ketika Esme melihat kesempatan, Esmepun langsung berlari keluar dari medan pertempuran.

Tapi ketika Esme tidak lama memisahkan diri dari Tim, beberapa musuh mengikutinya "Feint" Esme menggumamkan mantra lalu tubuhnya bereaksi dia langsung bergerak lincah untuk menipu musuhnya. Esme langsung bersembunyi ketika musuhnya terkecoh lalu mengambil arah yang berbeda. Ketika sudah aman Esme yang Energinya agak terkuras langsung memakan bekalnya berupa Onigiri, memandang Onigiri itu Esme jadi teringat Kakashi yang dengan sabar mengajarkannya membuat Onigiri. Setelah cukup beristirahat Esmepun kembali merapalkan mantra pelacak "rendezvous Hatake Kakashi" kemudian keluarlah sebuah bola cahaya berwarna biru dari tangannya lalu bergerak perlahan kearah barat, Esme yang hampir separuh tenaganya sudah terkuras tetap berusaha memaksa dirinya untuk bergerak.

Setelah hampir 15 menit Esme mengikuti bola cahaya biru itu, lalu dia melihat sebuah sungai, disebrang sungai itu dia melihat Kakashi beserta 2 temannya sedang bertarung. Kelihatan dari wajah mereka sudah lelah sekali, gerakan merekapun sudah mulai agak melambat. Beberapa dari mereka tubuhnya terluka, dan Esme menangis ketika melihat kakashi terserempet samurai musuh menyebabkan luka cukup dalam di paha kanannya. Esmepun langsung bergerak cepat kearah Kakashi lalu berdiri didepannya "SECTUMSEMPRA" teriak Esme membuat musuh-musuh mereka mengalami luka seperti sabetan pedang ditubuhnya. "PROTEGO MAXIMA" teriak Esme kembali membuat semua musuh yang mengepung mereka terpental jauh dan ada sebuah pelindung tak kasat matra melindungi mereka. Tubuh Esme yang sudah tidak ada tenaganya lagipun langsung terjatuh, dengan cepat ditangkap oleh Kakashi.

"ESME, ESME" Kakashi mengguncangkan tubuh Esme yang tidak sadarkan diri

"AOBA" teriak Kakashi, Aobapun langsung menghampiri Kakashi, lalu mengecek kesehatan Esme

"Dia hanya pingsan, tenaganya terkuras habis" ucap Aoba

"Kakashi, dia penyihir?" tanya Raido

"Ya, tapi sihirnya membuat tenaganya terkuras" ucap Kakashi

"Mereka tidak bisa menyerang kita" Ucap Raido yang sedang memperhatikan sekitar, musuh mulai bermunculan kembali tapi serangan mereka terpental oleh pelindung tidak kasat mata yang Esme buat.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, Aoba merawat luka di paha kanan Kakashi yang masih memeluk erat tubuh Esme.

"Apakah yang lain baik-baik saja?Semoga mereka bertemu dengan Tim bantuan" gumam Aoba

Sudah hampir 1 jam mereka berdiam diri dibawa perlindungan Esme, Esmepun mulai pulih kesadarannya.

"Oh, syukurlah" ucap Kakashi

"Kakashi, kau tidak apa-apa kan" ucap Esme cemas begitu melihat wajah Kakashi

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bagaimana denganmu? Hampir 1 jam kau pingsan"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya tubuhku lemas sekali"

"Kakashi, aku mau melihat keadaan yang lain" ucap Raido

"Baiklah, kalian berdua pergilah. Aku dan Esme disini tidak apa-apa" ucap Kakashi

"Kalian lebih baik pergi ke markas" ucap Aoba

"Baiklah, Esme naiklah kepunggungku?" Kakashi melepaskan tubuh Esme dari pelukannya lalu berjongkok memebelakangi Esme. Dengan perlahan Esme naik ke punggung Kakashi, Kakashipun berdiri ketika Esme sudah dipunggungnya.

"Kalian berhati hatilah" ucap Kakashi

Aoba dan Raido mengangguk lalu mereka pergi, Kakashipun mulai beranjak pergi ke markas.

"Kakashi, aku harus kembali ketempat Shikamaru dan yang lainnya. Mereka pasti masih menungguku disana" ucap Esme

"Baiklah, dimana mereka?"

"Tidak jauh dari perbatasan, kearah timur"

Kakashipun merubah tujuannya lalu mengambil ke arah dimana Shikamaru dan yang lainnya berada.

"Terima kasih, telah menyelamatkanku" ucap Kakashi

"Aku harus menyelamatkanmu, Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" Esme menempelkan pipinya kesisi kepala Kakashi, perkataan Esme membuat Kakashi tersenyum.

"Aku beruntung sekali memilikimu"

"Aku juga beruntung memilikimu" timpal Esme

Cuaca tiba-tiba menjadi buruk, angin bertiup kencang dan petir menyambar.

"Aneh, aku tidak merasakan akan ada perubahan cuaca" ucap Esme

Mendengar ucapan Esmepun, Kakashi langsung berhenti lalu memperhatikan sekitar

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi

"Aku takut ada penyihir lain"

Setelah Esme berbicara, suasana sekitar berubah menjadi tidak menyenangkan. Esme turun dari punggung Kakashi

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan mantra lagi" ucap Esme

"Aku akan melindungimu" Ucap Kakashi

Esme mengenggam tangan kiri Kakashi "Aku mencintaimu" bisik Esme

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari memandang sekitar dengan penuh waspada.

Dengan cepat 3 Ninja bayangan dan seorang pria dengan jubah besar menutupi sebagian wajahnya berada didepan Kakashi dan Esme

Lalu ke 3 Ninja bayangan itu menyerang mereka, Kakashipun langsung melawan mereka. Esme mundur agak jauh memperhatikan Kakashi bertarung. Mata Esme berkaca kaca, dia sangat khawatir. Akhirnya Kakashi bisa melupuhkan ke 3 ninja itu, tapi staminanya cukup terkuras. Pria berjubah itu mendekati kakashi dan mata Esme terbelalak ngeri, karena dia tahu penyihir itu sangat tangguh. 1 mantra saja bisa membunuh.

Dengan cepat Esme menghampiri Kakashi lalu berdiri didepannya, tapi kakashi langsung menarik Esme kebelakang tubuhnya. "Jangan sampai kau terkena kilatan cahaya mantranya" bisik Esme khawatir

"Tidak akan" ucap Kakashi yakin, Pria jubah itu menyerang Kakashi dan merekapun terlibat pertarungan. Gerakan pria berjubah itu cukup cepat, dia dengan cepat melancarkan sihirnya tapi dengan cepat kakashi bisa menghindar. Tapi walau bagaimanapun juga penyihir memang banyak mempunyai mantra buat mengecoh musuh, dan Kakashipun terkena mantra itu.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK" teriak Esme begitu melihat tubuh kakahi terkena cahaya merah, tubuhnya pun terpental dan menubruk pohon. Esme langsung menuju tubuh Kakashi lalu bersikap protektif didepan tubuh Kakashi. Pria itupun mendekat kearah Esme, seringainyapun terlihat.

_"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Ms. Radcliffe"_ Ucap pria berjubah itu membuat Esme terbelalak ngeri, tangan pria itupun terulur kearah Esme ...

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**Sekian Chapter ini ^_^  
**

**Maaf ya lama menunggu~  
**

**Eh, udah pada baca Naruto terbaru?  
**

**Aku suka... NaruHina gandengan tangan  
**

**So sweet banget gitu, semoga Mr. Masashi Kishimoto membuat Happy Ending untuk pasangan ini~  
**

**See you~  
**


	7. Chapter 7

******Terima kasih ata Review kalian ^_^  
**

******Selamat menikmati Chapter ini.  
**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © mkoskos**

**AUTHOR POV**

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK" teriak Esme begitu melihat tubuh kakahi terkena cahaya merah, tubuhnya pun terpental dan menubruk pohon. Esme langsung menuju tubuh Kakashi lalu bersikap protektif didepan tubuh Kakashi. Pria itupun mendekat kearah Esme, seringainyapun terlihat.

_"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Ms. Radcliffe"_ Ucap pria berjubah itu membuat Esme terbelalak ngeri, tangan pria itupun terulur kearah Esme.

_"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Esme" _Ucap Pria itu lalu membuka tudung Jubahnya yang menutupi wajahnya. Tangan pria itu sudah menyentuh bahu Esme lembut.

Esme terpaku melihat wajah pria paruh baya didepannya

_"Anda ini siapa?" _ ucap Esme karena pria paruh baya ini tidak dikenalnya, pria paruh baya itupun tersenyum.

_"Tentu saja kau tidak mengingatku"_ ucap pria itu lalu menghela nafas

Esme yang tahu kalau penyihir didepannya tidak berbahayapun langsung membalik badannya dan duduk didepan tubuh Kakashi.

"Kakashi" Esme merangkul tubuh Kakashi lalu mengguncangkan tubuhnya, air mata esmepun mengalir ketika melihat kedua mata Kakashi terpejam. Tapi Esme masih merasakan denyut nadinya.

_"Aku hanya membuatnya pingsan, jangan khawatir"_ ucap Pria itu lalu duduk didepan Esme

Esme menatap pria itu dan pria itupun tersenyum

_"Apa hubunganmu dengan para Ninja Bayangan itu?"_

_"Aku hanya membantu mereka karena hutang budi, sebentar lagi tugasku selesai"_

_"Kau mirip sekali dengan Ibuku"_

_"Aku memang adik Ibumu"_ ucap pria itu

_"Tidak mungkin, Ibuku hanya gadis biasa. Dia bukan penyihir"_ ucap Esme

_"Wah, aku harus cerita kepadamu dari mana ya. Sebelum aku mulai bercerita, perkenalkan namaku Aramis"_

_"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu, apakah kita pernah bertemu?" _

_"Ya, bahkan waktu kau masih kecil. Kita sering bermain bersama. Aku yang menjagamu ketika orang tuamu sibuk bekerja"  
_

Sejenak mereka berdua diam sesaat, Esme membelai rambut Kakashi sambil melihat wajahnya yang seperti orang yang tertidur pulas._  
_

_"Siapa orang ini?" _Tanya Aramis

_"Dia Kekasihku"_

_"Dimana kau mengenalnya?"  
_

_"Aramis, kau percaya kalau mimpi itu adalah nyata? seperti rohmu pergi ketempat lain dan melihat hal-hal yang tidak pernah kau lihat. Tapi ternyata semuanya itu ada"  
_

_"Well, aku pernah bermimpi seperti itu"  
_

_"Mimpiku memperkenalkanku kepada Kakashi, ketika Ayah menyuruhku pergi. Aku pun langsung melakukan teleport ke tempatnya. Dan aku senang sekali ternyata dia benar-benar ada"  
_

_"Itu berbahaya sekali, Esme. Kau tahu kalau kau berteleport tapi tempat tujuanmu tidak ada?"  
_

_"Ya, aku tahu. Aku bisa menghilang dari dunia ini. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan itu kuat sekali jadi aku tidak takut melakukannya"  
_

_"Syukurlah kau selamat"  
_

_"Aramis, kau tau dimana orang tuaku?"  
_

Aramis terdiam dia langsung menunduk sepertinya dia bingung

_"Aramis, orang tuaku masih hidupkan?" _tanya Esme cemas

_"Tentu saja mereka masih hidup. Lebih baik kita pindah dari tempat ini"_ Aramis mendekatkan diri ke Esme

_"peripatetic"_ gumam Aramis sambil memegang lengan Esme dan Kakashi. Esme yang sudah terbiasa dengan teleport bisa menduga kalau mereka sedang berpindah tempat. Dengan hitungan detik mereka sampai disebuah tempat yang asing menurut Esme, disekelilingnya agak gelap hanya beberapa lilin diujung ruangan yang menerangi ruangan.

_"Kita rawat dulu kekasihmu"_ ucap Aramis sambil membawa tubuh Kakashi ketempat tidur yang berada disudut ruangan.

_"bon ton"_ Aramis mengucapkan mantra sihirnya kearah Kakashi, pakaian Kakashipun bersih seperti baru. Aramis menyelimuti tubuh Kakashi dengan selimut tebal berwarna biru lalu Aramis mengambil sebuah ramuan di lemari dan meminumkannya kepada Kakashi.

_"Semua lukanya akan sembuh dalam waktu 1 hari, dan dia akan sadar"_ ucap Aramis

Aramis dan Esme keluar dari ruangan yang remang-remang itu.

_"Ini rumahmu?" _tanya Esme melihat sekeliling, ruangan itu cukup terang karena ada lampu dinding. Diruangan itu hanya ada dapur dan beberapa kursi dan satu meja besar ditengah-tenga ruangan.

_"ya"  
_

_"Apa kita pindah ke Eropa"  
_

_"Ya"  
_

Esme terdiam lalu melihat keluar jendela tapi pemandangan diluar gelap sekali.

_"Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit"_ ucap Aramis, lalu tak lama kemudian sinar matahari perlahan masuk kedalam ruangan itu, Esme bisa melihat pemandangan luar yang ternyata banyak pohon pinus yang tertutup salju. Lampu dinding di ruangan itu langsung padam begitu cahaya matahari memasuki ruangan, Esme dan Aramis terdiam sejenak meresapi kedatangan sang matahari. Suara-suara binatangpun mulai terdengar yang sepertinya juga menyambut kedatangan sang matahari.

_"Esme" _Aramis membuka pembicaraan

_"Aku ingin tahu semuanya"_ ucap Esme menatap Aramis lekat-lekat. Aramispun mengangguk

_"Baiklah, Aku dan Ibumu adalah anak dari penyihir yang bertugas menjaga pintu masuk dunia sihir. Suatu hari ada manusia yang hendak menerobos masuk kedunia sihir, ternyata manusia ini bukan manusia biasa. Dia bekerjasama dengan Iblis, dia membunuh orang tuaku lalu dia bisa masuk. Dia membuat onar tapi Ibumu bisa mengusirnya dari dunia sihir dengan mengorbankan seluruh kemampuan sihirnya. Ibumu menggunakan sihir terlarang karena manusia Iblis itu kuat sekali. Aku dan Ibumu melanjutkan pekerjaan orang tua kami. Ibumu dan ayahmu sudah lama menjalin kasih, merekapun menikah. Sebenarnya Ibumu sangat khawatir manusia Iblis itu datang lagi dan benar saja ketika kamu baru saja lahir mereka datang lagi. Hampir saja kau tewas, Aku dah ayahmu berhasil membunuhnya sebelum dia masuk ke dunia sihir. Tapi sebelum manusia Iblis itu mati, dia mengutukmu menjadi manusia biasa. Awalnya kami tidak percaya, tapi ternyata benar. Setelah kamu berumur 7 tahun, biasanya anak-anak penyihir akan menampakkan kekuatan mereka, tapi kau tidak. Kau terus tumbuh seperti anak manusia."  
_

Aramis menatap Esme yang mendengarkannya dengan seksama, wajah Esme tenang tidak ada ekspresi.

_"Esme, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" _tanya Aramis

_"Aku tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan"_ Ucap Esme datar

_"Mengetahui hal itu, Ayahmu meracik ramuan. Dan ramuannya berhasil ketika kau berumur 10 tahun, dia meminumkannya padamu. Karena ramuan itu, kau bisa merapalkan mantra sihir walaupun tidak semua mantra sihir kau bisa ucapkan. Ayahmu dan Ibumu pindah di dunia manusia, berusaha mencari tahu asal muasal manusia Iblis itu. Orang tuamu menyamar menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sudah tua renta, aku ditugaskan ayahmu untuk mencari informasi ditempat lain. Karena orang tuamu sedang dalam penyamaran yang kau tau kisahnya, akupun tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Terakhir kali kita bersama sebelum kau berumur 10 tahun, ketika kau meminum ramuan ayahmu, kau jadi lupa tentang kehidupanmu sebelumnya" _

Aramis menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan _"Aku menemukan informasi tentang mereka, Ada seorang manusia di sebelah timur eropa yang karena dendam maka dia bekerjasama dengan Iblis, dendamnya ternyata terhadap penyihir. Penyihir telah menghancurkan keluarganya, dia ingin menghancurkan semua penyihir sampai tidak ada penyihir didunia ini. Manusia Iblis ternyata tidak sendirian, Mereka membuat kelompok sendiri. Mereka menyebut diri mereka Pengikut Iblis. Untuk menghilangkan kutukan yang menimpamu dan supaya dunia kita aman. Orang tuamu dan beberapa penyihir akan menghancurkan mereka. Mereka pantas dimusnahkan karena mereka juga mengganggu kehidupan manusia."  
_

Aramis terdiam lalu menatap Esme yang masih tanpa Ekspresi, karena Aramis terus diam Esmepun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya

_"Jadi, Orang tuaku pergi bukan karena keluarga ayahku datang untuk membunuhku. Tapi karena mereka datang menjemput orang tuaku untuk berperang" _ucap Esme lalu Aramispun mengangguk.

_"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku pada mereka? aku ingin membantu mereka. Aku tidak bisa diam saja mengetahui mereka sedang mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati"_ air mata Esme mengalir

_"Oh, Ibumu pasti membunuhku mengetahui aku membocorkan semuanya. Mereka ingin kau selamat, memiliki hidupmu sendiri. Hiduplah bersama kekasihmu" _Aramis menghampiri Esme lalu menggenggam tangannya

_"Aku tidak bisa, tolonglah. Apa yang bisa kubantu"_

"_Hiduplah dengan selamat dan bahagia"_

_"Kumohon"  
_

_"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi orang tuamu terlebih dahulu, tapi apa kau rela meninggalkan kekasihmu?"  
_

_"Aku lebih mencintai keluargaku, lagipula Kakashi pasti akan mengerti"  
_

_"AKu tidak menjamin kita akan cepat kembali dari medan pertempuran dan kau tau tidak ada jaminan bahwa bisa kembali dengan selamat. Orang tuamu pasti menentang habis-habisan"  
_

_"Kau tahu kan, biarpun kalian menentang. Aku pasti akan datang"  
_

_"Yeah, aku sudah menduga. Kau sangat keras kepala"  
_

Esme memeluk Aramis

_"Aku sangat merindukanmu"_ ucap Aramis sambil mencium puncak kepala Esme

_"Senang bertemu denganmu, Paman"_

* * *

Setelah perbincangan Esme dan Aramis, Aramis membawa Esme kembali ke Apartementnya Kakashi. Sudah hampir sehari berlalu, Esme membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Kakashi dan memiringkan tubuhnya, dia menatap terus wajah Kakashi yang sangat tenang dalam tidurnya. Dia punya waktu mungkin 3 hari bersama Kakashi, Esme tidak ingin melewatkannya begitu saja. Dia sudah memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya bersama Kakashi agar mereka berdua mempunyai kenangan yang tak terlupakan seumur hidup.

Esme melihat dengan perlahan mata Kakashi terbuka lalu dia memiringkan kepalanya keara Esme.

"Selamat datang" Esme memberikan ciuman manis di dahi Kakashi.

"Sejak kapan kita kembali?" Tanya Kakashi bingung

"Belum lama, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Esme

"Baik, sangat baik" Kakashi bangun lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia merasa tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Seingatnya dia mati-matian bertarung dan mengalami luka-luka.

"Bagaiman bisa?" gumam Kakashi heran

"Ramuan penyembuh"

"Bagaimana kita bisa lolos? Penyihir itu?"

"sssst... jangan dipikirkan" Tangan Esme meraih wajah Kakashi lalu mengarahkan wajahnya menghadap wajah Esme, lalu Esme menarik lepas masker Kakashi kemudian Bibir Esme menyentuh bibir Kakashi dengan lembut. Dengan lidahnya ia menelusuri garis bibir Kakashi. Ketika bibir Kakashi agak mem-buka, lidah Esme segera dimasukkan ke mulut kekasihnya itu. Kakashi melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Esme, dan menarik tubuh gadis itu lebih rapat ke tubuhnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Esme, "Aku juga" Kakashi membenamkan wajah di leher Esme, tepat di belakang telinga, dan menciumi bagian yang sensitif itu. "Kakashi, geli ah~" Esme agak mendorong tubuh Kakashi agar pria itu berhenti.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi" Kakashi memandang Esme

"Penyihir itu adalah pamanku, dia baik. Dia menolong kita"

"Apa hubungannya dengan para Clan Uzuno?"

"Hanya balas budi, sebentar lagi tugasnya akan berakhir"

Esme menguap, dia lelah sekali. Kejadian kemarin benar-benar meletihkan fisik dan mental. Kakashi mendekap Esme, Esme menaruh kepalanya di dada Kakashi. Kakashipun membaringkan tubuh mereka kembali.

"Hari ini tidur saja seharian"

"Aku setuju, Selamat tidur" ucap Esme

"Selamat tidur sayangku, semoga mimpi indah" Kakashi membelai rambut Esme dan Esmepun langsung tertidur dalam pelukan Kakashi.

**BERSAMBUNG**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for your review ^_^**

**Moku-Chan  
**

Aku usahakan secepat yang aku bisa untuk Update

Wah lebih panjang lagi, kyknya cuma 1 or 2 chapter lagi deh.

**FuRaHeart**

Iya, iya kok jadi Esme yang sepertinya jadi tokoh utamannya...

Kemaren Update tengah malam, jadi ngantuk banget n gk bisa bales review kalian

**dar UzuHina**

Yah memang aku berencana buat cerita tentang NaruHina tapi setelah cerita ini selesai ^^

**Briesies**

Gk terlalu berkembang kok, cuma memperjelas situasi yang dialami Esme aja.

**Minami**

Wah setiap hari kamu baca FanFic ya~

**temma feltson**

Wah maaf aku gk bisa mengganti cerita seperti itu, aku cuma mengambil 2 istilah aja karena aku agak susah mencari istilah sendiri. Mantra sihirpun juga cuma 2 mantra yang aku ambil dari harpot, beberapa aku buat sendiri. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca ceritaku.

**Aden L Kazt**

Aku pasti lanjutkan ^^

**Gie**

Memang adegan itu aku terispirasi ma novel Sandra Brown, aku salah satu penggemar novelnya ^^

**Selamat menikmati Chapter 8  
**

**Semoga kalian menyukainya  
**

**WARNING : CHAPTER INI KHUSUS ORANG DIATAS 18 THN XD**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © mkoskos**

**AUTHOR POV**

**KANTOR HOKAGE  
**

Hokage ke 5 memandang para Jounin dan seorang wanita cantik bermata biru didepannya.

"penyihir membantu clan Ozunu" gumam Hokage

"Ini akan sulit sekali menghancurkan pertahanan mereka" ucap Shizune yang selalu berada di belakang kursi Hokage ke 5 sambil memegang hewan kesayangannya.

"Esme, apakah kau bisa membantuku kami?" Hokage menatap lekat-lekat gadis cantik bermata biru yang berdiri disamping Kakashi.

"Tidak, karena begitu merapalkan sihir tenagaku langsung terkuras. Tapi aku bisa memberikan informasi yang mungkin dapat membantu, tapi aku hanya ingin memberikan informasi ini kepada Hokage sama saja"

Semua yang ada diruangan itu pun langsung menatap Esme

"Baiklah, kalian semua tinggalkan kami berdua" ucap Hokage lalu semua orang yang ada diruanganpun keluar. Esme menghampiri ketempat Hokage ke 5 duduk, dan berhenti didepannya cukup dekat."

"Selain memberikan informasi, aku juga ingin meminta tolong"

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu kalau itu tidak memberatkan" ucap Hokage

"Penyihir yang membantu Clan Ozunu kebetulan adalah pamanku, aku juga baru mengetahuinya. Dia memberitahuku, dirinya ada disana karena hutang budi. Dan tugasnya akan selesai 3 hari lagi. Perlindungan sihir clan Ozunu tidak akan ada lagi"

"Jadi, kalian bisa selamat karena pamanmu"

"Ya"

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, apa yang bisa kubantu"

Esme tersenyum lalu dia lebih mendekat kepada Hokage lalu dengan agak merendahkan suaranya Esme mengutarakan permintaan bantuan. Setelah mendengar perkataan Esme, Hokage memandang Esme dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Baiklah, aku bisa memenuhinya. Tapi aku bisa membantumu lebih kalau kau butuh bantuan, dengan senang hati Kakashi akan membantumu"

Esme menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tidak mau kalian terlibat masalah besar, terutama Kakashi"

"Baiklah, semoga berhasil"

Esmepun membungkukkan badannya "Terima kasih, Hokage sama" lalu dia hendak keluar dari ruangan, ketika esme meraih pintu tiba-tiba suara pamannya terdengar ditelingannya _"Esme, keadaan gawat sekali. Orang tuamu membutuhkan bantuan, aku tidak bisa membantunya. Besok temui aku di rumahku"_

Esme menghela nafas, waktu bersama Kakashi ternyata sampai malam ini saja. Esme membuka pintu dan menemukan Kakashi menunggunya dengan bersender ditembok disebrang pintu. Esmepun tersenyum melihatnya, rasanya ingin sekali dia memeluk Kakashi kuat. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah dengan kekasihnya tapi dia juga tidak ingin membahayakan kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa? kenapa wajahmu sedih?" tanya Kakashi

"Tidak apa-apa, Hey. Ayo kita berkencan" ucap Esme bersemangat

Kakashi memandang Esme curiga, dia merasa bahwa Esme menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi wajah gembira Esme itu agak menghilangkan kecurigaannya itu.

"Baiklah, mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi

"Onsen, kita belum pernah mandi bersama" ucap Esme membuat darah mengalir dari hidung Kakashi karena pernyataan MANDI BERSAMA, untung saja Kakashi memakai masker jadi tidak terlihat tapi tetap saja maskernya jadi basah.

"Flu ya?" tanya Esme

"Eh, iya.. eh tidak juga" Kakashi salah tingkah

"Wah, Esme sayang sekali Onsennya pasti tutup karena ini kan sudah mau masuk musim panas" ucap Kakashi yang dirinya juga sedih karena tahu kenyataan Onsen tutup, andai kan saja Esme mengajaknya lebih awal

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, ketempat lain. Kemana saja" Esme menggamit lengan Kakashi

"Baiklah" ucap Kakashi

* * *

Setelah berkencan hampir seharian, Kakashi dan Esme kembali ke apartement. Walaupun lelah tapi wajah mereka sangat gembira sekali.

"Kakashi, kau mandilah terlebih dahulu"ucap Esme

"Baiklah" Kakashipun langsung menuju kamar mandi

Esme berjalan menuju rak buku lalu mengambil peralatan tulis lalu duduk di meja makan, Esme menulis surat cinta untuk Kakashi. Dengan wajah sedih, Esme menulis surat itu. Setelah selesai menulis surat, Esme menyembunyikan suratnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu dia berjalan kearah jendela dan menatap langit yang malam itu sangat cerah. Esme berpikir dia ingin sekali melakukan satu hal terakhir bersama Kakashi.

"Esme, aku sudah selesai. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu" suara Kakashi terdengar membuat Esme membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Kakashi yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, seperti biasa setelah mandi dia hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya. Dengan cepat Esme menghampiri Kakashi lalu memeluknya, Kakashi bingung dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Esme tapi dia tetap membalas pelukan Esme.

"Kakashi, malam ini aku ingin bercinta denganmu" bisik Esme

"Esme" Kakashi merasakan sesuatu didalam tubuhnya bergolak akibat perkataan Esme, Kakashi menciumi rambut Esme yang wangi itu, lalu menjauhkan tubuh wanita itu agar bisa menunduk dan mencium bibir Esme yang membuka. Bibir mereka saling memagut. Lidah mereka saling menjilat. Esme membiarkan Kakashi mendominasinya, membiarkan lidah Kakashi menyelinap masuk ke mulutnya. Lidah Kakashi dengan penuh cinta menjelajah, menjilat, berputar-putar di dalam mulut Esme membuat seluruh panca indra Esme tergetar. Getaran yang merayap masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dengan halus. Kemudian mencapai puncaknya ketika Kakashi menjulurkan lidah makin jauh ke dalara mulutnya, berputar-putar makin cepat, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti melayang-layang. Sekujur tubuh Esme bergetar. Erangan lembut dan kata-kata mesra yang dibisikkan 'Kakashi membuat napas Esme makin memburu dan percaya diri.

Sambil mengangkat kepala, Kakashi meletakkan tangannya di pundak Esme, menjauhkan diri dari Esme beberapa inci. Mata Esme yang sayu tampak berbinar-binar saat menatap mata Kakashi yang juga sayu memabukkan. Perlahan-lahan Kakashi membuka ritsleting celananya dan menurunkannya. Dengan pandangan yang tetap lekat pada tubuh Esme, ia melemparkan celananya ke samping. Kakashi berdiri telanjang bulat di hadapan Esme.

Mata Esme beralih ke tubuh Kakashi. Tubuh yang tegap, di bagian lengan, dada dan perutnya berotot membuatnya sangat sexy sekali, dengan perlahan Esme mengarahkan padangannya ke bagian bawah tubuh Kakashi. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata untuk melawan rasa pening yang menyerang-nya. Ia merasa seperti mau pingsan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Esme membuka mata, melihat Kakashi ter-senyum padanya. Esme tertawa malu-malu"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kau begitu tampan, dan aku begitu menginginkanmu."

Kakashi mengecup bibir Esme dengan kelem-butan yang tulus. "Terima kasih untuk pujianmu"

Dengan gerakan perlahan tetapi lembut, Kakashi membuka pakaian Esme. Setiap gerakan membuka baju, Kakashi menyertainya dengan mengelus kulit Esme, akhirnya pakaian luar Esme pun terlepas.

"Ya, ampun, betapa cantiknya dirimu." gumam Kakashi sambil memandangi tubuh Esme dengan kagum. Sorot matanya memancarkan gairah yang meluap-luap, dan seperti hendak menelannya bulat-bulat. Kakashi bergerak ke bawah menghujani rusuk Esme dengan ciuman. Bibirnya terus bergerak turun sampai pusar, menciumi bagian itu, membuat Esme menggeliat dan menge-rang. Beberapa kali Kakashi memasukkan ujung lidahnya ke dalam pusar Esme. Kemudian, menggunakan hidung dan dagunya, ia menurun-kan celana dalam Esme sampai ke kaki, baru melepaskannya dengan menggunakan kakinya.

Esme merasa hampir hancur berkeping-keping karena menahan tekanan gairah di dalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa tidak mampu menahan lebih lama lagi. Tetapi Kakashi baru saja mulai. Bibir pria itu menciumi bagian bawah tubuhnya, mengembuskan napas di situ.

"Kakashi..." Panggilannya tenggelam di antara bibirnya yang gemetar ketika mencengkeram rambut Kakashi.

Dengan lembut tangan Kakashi membetulkan posisi Esme, menyentuhnya. Tapi Esme tidak siap menerima ciuman manis Kakashi di bagian tubuhnya itu. Bibirnya yang penuh cinta, lidahnya yang terus menggoda, melambungkan Esme ke puncak kenikmatan dunia, yang merampas semua akal sehatnya. Kakashi terus membangkitkan gairah Esme, sampai wanita itu merasa seluruh tubuhnya seperti hendak meledak.

"Oh, Tuhan. Kau cantik sekali dan menawan."

Esme merasakan ketulusan kata-kata Kakashi yang menggetarkan tubuhnya saat pria itu memposisikan wajahnya ke dekat payudara Esme. Dengan penuh kekaguman Kakashi menggenggam salah satu dan memijatnya. Esme mengangkat tangan dan meletakkannya di rambut Kakashi. Ia mencondongkan tubuh ke dekat Kakashi, agak terhuyung-huyung. Kakashi mencium Esme. Dengan ibu jarinya, ia menelusuri puncak payudaranya.

"Kakashi," ujar Esme, lirih memanggil nama-nya. Pria itu tidak memedulikannya.

Kakashi terus beraksi makin panas. Esme tersentak kaget dan melengkungkan punggungnya sehingga Kakashi makin leluasa bergerak. Kakashi merasakan pipinya panas ketika makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Esme. Kakashi menciumi payudara Esme yang satu lagi, membuat Esme mengerang, mendesah, dan menjambak rambutnya.

"Sayangku." Kakashi membenamkan wajahnya di antara payudara Esme, Sambil merentangkan tangan di punggung Esme, ia menarik tubuh wanita itu serapat mungkin ke tubuhnya. Didekapnya erat-erat beberapa saat, kemudian ditegakkannya tubuhnya. Dengan sorot mata penuh cinta ia menatap wajah wanita tersebut. Ia mengangkat salah satu tangan Esme, mendekatkannya ke bibir, menciumnya, dan berkata, "Tolong, sentuh aku"

Kakashi menuntun tangan Esme ke bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sudah berdenyut denyut. Tangan Esme menggenggam bagian tubuh kakashi itu, Ekspresi Esme agak terkejut, karena baru pertama kali dia menyentuh bagian tubuh lelaki yang satu ini. Tidak menyangka terasa lembut dan agak panas di tangannya.

"Oh, Tuhan." Sambil membisikkan nama Esme dan kata-kata cinta, Kakashi menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu dan menuntunnya melakukan hal yang memberikan kenikmatan padanya sampai ia tak kuasa lagi menahan perasaan itu lebih lama. Napasnya yang memburu menerpa telinga Esme ketika ia mengerang, "Esme, Sayang... sudah cukup, hentikan. Terima kasih, sayang" Esmepun melepaskan genggamnnya lalu menaruh tangannya ke punggung Kakashi, membelainya lembut.

Kakashi memegang kedua pipi Esme lalu menciumi wanita itu dengan penuh gairah, lidahnya bermain-main kembali di dalam mulut Esme. Tanpa menghentikan ciumannya, Kakashi menuntun Esme berjalan menuju tempat tidur lalu merebahkan Esme kemudian menindihnya. Kakashi menyusupkan pinggulnya di antara paha Esme yang membuka. Perut Kakashi bergesekan dengan perut kekasihnya itu, dadanya bergesekan dengan payudara Esme.

Kakashi mendaratkan hujan ciuman pada tenggorokan dan leher Esme dengan penuh gairah. "Kalau harus menunggu lebih lama..."

"Jangan tunggu lagi," sahut Esme, sambil melengkungkan tubuh ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi tidak mau terburu-buru mewujudkan keinginannya. Karena menurut novel icha-icha, pemanasan yang cukup lama diperlukan untuk mengantarkan sang kekasih agar mencapai orgasme lebih mudah . Kakashi meletakkan tanganya di atas payudara Esme. Puncaknya yang sudah mulai mengeras menunggu belaian lembut jari-jarinya. Tak lama kemudian Kakashi menyingkirkan jari-jarinya dan menggantinya dengan mulut, menciumi payudara Esme sampai kekasihnya itu nyaris lupa diri.

Tangan Kakashi kini membelai perut Esme, terus ke bawah, terkagum-kagum merasakan kehalusan kulitnya. Kemudian jari-jarinya tiba di delta yang putih lembut itu dan menikmatinya. Diletakkannya telapak tangannya di situ dan dibiarkannya jari-jarinya bergerak di antara kedua paha Esme. Kakashi menjauh, memberi jarak agar ia bisa mendekati bagian tubuh sensitif Esme. Mereka saling menatap, mengamati perasaan mendalam yang terpancar di wajah masing-masing setiap kali kejantanan Kakashi menyentuh bagian paling intim Esme itu.

"Kakashi, lakukan sekarang" ucap Esme tidak sabaran karena bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah berdenyut denyut tidak sabar lagi untuk bercinta, Esme membelai dada bidang Kakashi lalu menciuminya. Kakashi memejamkan mata menikmati bibir Esme mengeksplore dadanya dan ketika lidanya mulai menggelitik putingnya, geraman terlontar dari tenggorokkannya.

"Esme, bagaimana aku bisa memulai kalau kau menggodaku" ucap Kakashi membuat Esme berhenti. Dengan sekujur tubuh tegang, Kakashi mengarahkan dirinya memasuki pelabuhan hangat di tubuh Esme dan menurunkan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menekan, terus menekan lalu merasakan sesuatu yang menghalanginya walaupun tadi mereka sudah melakukan pemanasan cukup panjang tapi ternyata belum cukup membantu, dilihatnya muka Esme agak meringis menahan sakit membuat Kakashi berhenti.

"Tidak apa-apa, teruskan. jangan berhenti, justru itu membuat sakitnya terasa" gumam Esme

"Maafkan aku sayang" Kakashi terus menekan dan Esmepun membantunya dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya maju menyambut Kakashi, kakinya agak dilebarkan agak rasa sakitnya berkurang lalu pada akhirnya Kakashi berhasil menerobos penghalang itu membuat Esme menggenggam erat lengan Kakashi dan agak merintih kesakitan, Esme mendekap Kakashi dengan erat mencium aroma tubuh kakashi yang dapat menenangkan dirinya, dan rasa sakitnyapun perlahan menghilang.

"Maafkan aku" Tubuh Kakashi kaku terdiam, membiarkan Esme mendekapnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama meresapi penyatuan ini, tak lama kemudian Kakashi melepaskan dekapan Esme lalu menatap tajam Esme. Napasnya memburu membuat dadanya bergerak naik-turun dengan cepat ketika ia menumpukan badannya pada siku.

"Esme, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi cemas lalu dengan perlahan dia menarik tubuhnya agak menjauh tapi Esme merangkul leher Kakashi, melarang kekasihnya itu bertindak lebih jauh.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan dilepas, sakitnya sudah mulai hilang"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, percayalah" Esme melepaskan rangkulannya lalu menggenggam sprei kuat-kuat, Kakashi mulai bergerak. gerakannya tak terlalu dalam dan pelan, tetapi kenikmatannya tidak kurang, menarik Esme ke dunia yang menghanyutkan. "Apakah aku menyakitimu?" ucap Kakashi disela sela desahannya

"Tidak, Sayang, tidak." Jawab Esme dengan suara gemetar karena kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

"Esme... Esme" Kakashi tak lagi mampu menahan gairahnya yang terus meninggi. Tangannya yang mencengkeram paha Esme, kaki Esme yang menjepit pahanya, kata-kata cinta yang meluncur keluar dari bibir wanita itu, makin membangkitkan hasrat Kakashi. Tubuhnya tak menyisakan kesempatan untuk hal lain, kecuali mendorong tubuhnya untuk bergerak makin cepat, Kakashi menguasai Esme dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap, penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Pinggulnya bergerak berirama. Esme agak menegakkan tubuhny lalu meraih bibir kekasihnya itu menciumnya sama cepatnya dengan gerakan Kakashi.

"OH, Kakashi, aku.. aku.." Esme mencengkram kuat rambut Kakashi lalu badannyapun mulai agak gemetar karena merasakan sesuatu didalam dirinya akan meledak.

"Sayang, aku juga.." gumam Kakashi lalu dengan gerakan terakhir mereka berdua bersamaan mencapai puncak surga dunia sambil berpelukan dan suara erangan nikmat terdengar dari mulut keduanya.

Tubuh mereka berdua terjatuh di kasur dan nafas mereka terengah-engah.

"Terima kasih sayang" ucap Kakashi di dekat telinga Esme, Esmepun menjawab dengan membelai lembut punggung Kakashi

"Sama-sama"

* * *

Keesokan paginya Esme bangun terlebih dahulu, dia memandang Kakashi yang masih tertidur pulas. Air mata Esmepun mengalir "Aku sangat mencintaimu, berbahagialah. Maaf kita tidak bisa hidup bersama" Esme mencium lembut bibir Kakashi. Lalu diapun bangun dari tempat tidur untuk bersiap-siap. Setelah siap, Esme menaruh amplop coklat yang berisi pesan cinta untuk Kakashi yang sudah dipersiapkannya kemarin. Esme mendekati Kakashi lagi untuk memperhatikan wajahnya yang terakhir kali. Setelah cukup puas, Esmepun langsung berteleport menuju tempat pamannya yang sudah menunggunya.

Kakashi terbangun karena sinar menyilaukan matahari yang sudah mulai tinggi mengenai matanya. Matanya perlahan membuka, lalu dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menghalau sinar matahari. Tangan Kakashi yang satunya lagi bergerak meraba sisi tempat tidur seperti mencari sesuatu. Kakashi menengok kearah kanan dan melihat tidak ada Esme. Kakashi menggeliatkan badannya lalu dia berusaha agar terbangun sepenuhnya, biasanya mendengar sapaan Esme, dia pasti sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

Setelah tersadar sepenuhnya, Kakashi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai pakaiannya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Menemukan kamar mandi kosong, Kakashipun langsung melihat kearah dapur dan ruang santainya. Tapi Esme tidak ada dimanapun.

Kakashi melihat amplop coklat diatas meja makan, Kakashi langsung membuka amplop itu dan melihat isinya.

**Untuk Kekasihku tercinta, Kakashi.  
**

**Maafkan aku yang pergi dengan tiba-tiba**

**Bukan kubermaksud meninggalkanmu**

**Tapi aku harus pergi, orang tuaku membutuhkanku**

**Maafkan aku, karena aku tidak bilang padamu mengenai kondisiku**

**Aku mencintaimu, Kakashi. Sangat mencintaimu**

**Aku tidak mau kau terluka hanya gara-gara keegoisanku**

**Terima kasih atas semuanya**

**Walaupun hanya sebentar, tapi berada disisimu adalah kenangan yang sangat berharga buatku.**

**Terima kasih atas semua cinta dan kasih sayang yang kau berikan kepadaku**

**Semua hal itu bisa menopang hidupku kedepan, walaupun kau tidak disisiku tapi kau senantiasa selalu ada dihatiku.**

**Hiduplah berbahagia**

**Jangan cemaskan aku**

**Jangan menungguku, aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan bisa menemuimu lagi atau tidak**

**Tetapi apabila semua masalahku selesai, aku berjanji akan menemuimu**

**Aku akan mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupku**

**Esmeralda.**

Kakashi hanya mematung begitu selesai membaca surat itu, pikirannya kosong. Dia seperti ada yang mendorongnya jatuh kedalam jurang yang sangat dalam, gelap, dingin dan hampa. Air matanya tak terasa bergulir, dia tidak ingat terakhir kalinya dia menangis.

"Ini semua pasti lelucon, Esme pasti sedang bermain denganku" gumam kakashi

Lalu dengan cepat dia keluar melalui jendela, dia mencari Esme di setiap sudut desa konoha. Setiap orang heran melihat kakashi seperti orang linglung.

"OI, KAKASHI. KAU KENAPA?" teriak Gai

Kakashi tidak mendengar ocehan Gai karena pikirannya terus fokus ke Esme, dia terus bergerak berharap gadis cantik bermata biru dan berambut emas itu muncul dihadapannya dengan senyumnya yang jahil _"maaf membuatmu cemas"_

"Kakashi Sensei, Anda sedang mencari apa? perlu bantuan? kebetulan aku tidak sibuk" celoteh naruto ketika Kakashi muncul di apartemennya lalu memeriksa keadaan sekeliling, tapi dilihatnya hanya Hyuga Hinata yang dengan grogi berdiri didepan pintu masuk apartement sepertinya dia menunggu Naruto.

"Hinata menunggumu, jangan membuatnya menunggu lama" gumam Kakashi membuat naruto langsung menghampiri Hinata.

Setelah memeriksa apartement Naruto dan wilayah Clan Uzumaki tempat terakhir didesa yang dia periksa, Kakashipun langsung ketempat dimana mereka biasa berduaan yaitu di padang bunga di tengah hutan. Kakashipun menjelajahi setiap sudut padang itu, di balik pohon dan batu disekitarnya. Setelah selesai menjelajah dengan kecewa Kakashi berdiri menghadap padang bunga. Tangannya mencengkram rambutnya, tubuhnya gemetar hebat karena merasakan kesedihan mendalam. Kakashi merasakan ada sesuatu didalam dirinya menghilang, Kakashi meraih kantong di celananya lalu mengambil cermin satu arah pemberian Esme, cermin itu hanya memperlihatkan kegelapan.

"Esme" panggil Kakashi tapi cermin itu tetap saja hanya memperlihatkan kegelapan.

Kakashipun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kelangit kemudian perlahan airmatanya mulai mengalir.

"ESMERALDA" Kakashi berteriak suaranya menyiratkan kepedihan dalam hatinya, burung-burung disekitar pun berbunyi seakan menjawab kepedihannya.

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**Sekian untuk Chapter ini  
**

**Sebentar lagi akan Ending ^^  
**

**Enaknya gimana ya? Sad or Happy Ending?  
**

**Okelah.. di tunggu Review kalian ^_^  
**

**Selamat Tahun Baru ya ~  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Moku-Chan**

Oke2 diusahakan ^_^

**kuroi no sora**

Trims dukungannya ^.^

**FuRaHeart**

Wahh maaf ya kalo kurang asam XD

Di cerita ini Kakashi milik Author lah *ditimpuk*

**Minami**

Diusahakan secepatnya

Jangan keseringan ngesot nanti ada yang merasa tersaingi XD

**driccha**

Welcome ^^, Thanks dan baca dan review.**  
**

**tooru**

Dalam cerita ini Kakashi adalah milikku seutuhnya *plak***  
**

**Maaf Chapter ini lebih pendek . **

**Selamat menikmati ^^  
**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © mkoskos**

_Wind is crying within my heart  
Memories of her are fading away  
While I am missing you with regret  
And this is where I stand.  
I've made through the day  
thanks to your warm words  
I've made through the month  
thanks to your gaze_

_You're the one I loved_  
_Since the scar has spread_  
_I can't just leave_

_"I love you"_  
_Those words I couldn't keep_  
_And soon, it'll become the day you leave_

_You're the one I'll love_  
_I'll wait for you_  
_I remember it all,_  
_I remember those precious memories_  
_Those words I didn't want to say_  
_Those words I wanted to say_  
_Now, those words are lingering in my heart_

_I always thought it was a dream_  
_Because of one thing: memories of you_

_Within our world, we only need one thing_

_I couldn't erase the memories_  
_And today will be the day I treasure you in my heart_

_You're the one I love_  
_And I dream that we're together._

**KIM TAE WOO - DR****EAMING DREAM**_  
_

**3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN  
**

**AUTHOR POV  
**

Seorang lelaki berusia 33 tahun menatap kosong keluar jendela rumah sakit desa konoha, rambutnya yang putih agak bergerak karena tiupan angin, matanya yang sayu menatap kearah langit yang cerah, tangannya mencengkram jendela. Sejak wanita yang sangat dicintainya meninggalkannya secara tiba-tiba, kadang-kadang dia menjadi linglung. Bayangan wanita yang dicintainya itu selalu ada didalam pikirannya, karena setiap sudut desa konoha sudah dijelajahi mereka berdua,lelaki itu seperti mengingat kejadian dimana mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama ditempat yang dilewatinya. Hokage memberikan tugas berat kepadanya dan dia bisa melupakan wanita itu untuk sementara waktu tapi ketika dia menghadapi bahaya besar entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang muncul seperti sihir, dia berharap bahwa kekasihnya itu yang muncul, tapi ternyata tidak. Dan beberapa kali dia menemukan wangi tubuh kekasihnya ketika kembali ke apartemennya. Apakah kekasihnya masih berada didekatnya? Dia berharap kekasihny cepat kembali kedalam pelukannya.

"Kakashi, ayo makan" Anko datang membawakan makanan lalu duduk dikursi dekat tempat tidur

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Anko sambil mempersiapkan bekal yang dibawanya

"Sama" jawab kakashi

"Yeah, aku mengerti. Ayo sini makan"

Kakashi pun langsung menghampiri Anko dan mengambil makanannya

"Aku bisa sendiri" ucap Kakashi ketika Anko berniat ingin menyuapinya makan.

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku" ucap Kakashi sebelum dia mulai makan

"Aku ingin melihatmu makan" ucap Anko tetap ditempatnya

Kakashi menghela nafasnya lalu menaruh bekalnya diatas kasur

"Oke, baiklah. kenapa sih kau tidak mau menunjukkan wajahmu?"

"Hanya milik Esme" gumam Kakashi

Anko memegang tangan kakashi lalu memandangnya lekat-lekat "Apa aku tidak bisa menggantikannya?"

Kakashi tahu bahwa Anko menyukainya sejak lama "Maafkan aku, lagipula kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku kan?"

"Si Aoba itu tidak peduli padaku, sama sepertimu"

"Dia menyukaimu"

"Darimana kau tahu? kalau dia benar menyukaiku kenapa dia selalu cuek?"

"Kau tau kan sifatnya, coba saja kau lepas kacamatanya. Kau bisa melihat tatapan cinta ketika melihatmu"

"Baiklah,akan kucoba. Tapi kalau ternyata dia tidak menyukaiku, kau harus menerimaku"

Kakashi hanya tertawa rendah "Aku akan menunggu undangan pernikahan kalian" ucap Kakashi

Ankopun beranjak pergi dari ruangan Kakashi lalu Kakashipun memakan makanannya, dia melepaskan maskernya lalu makan. Ketika makanpun kekasihnya selalu terbayang di pikirannya.

_"Ayo buka mulutmu" Esme sudah menyodorkan makanan didepan mulut kakashi yang masih terbungkus masker_

_"Esme, aku tidak bisa makan"  
_

_"Huh, menyebalkan. Kenapa kau hanya melihatku makan"  
_

_"Aku tidak biasa makan ditempat umum"  
_

_Esmepun __memasukan makanan kemulutnya kemudian memajukan_ tubuhnya mendekat ke kekasihnya itu lalu menarik rompinya agar wajah mereka mendekat, ditariknya masker kekasihnya itu lalu dengan cepat dia menempelkan bibirnya dan mendorong makanan dimulutnya masuk kedalam mulut kekasihnya. Kakashipun kaget tapi dia tetap menerima makanan itu. Setelah makanannya sudah berada dimulut Kakashi, Esmepun menarik bibirnya lalu memasang masker Kakashi kembali. Esme melihat Kakashi memakan makanannya.  


_"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Esme begitu kakashi sudah menelan makanannya.  
_

_"Sangat, kalau begitu aku tidak keberatan makan ditempat umum"  
_

Kakashi selalu membayangkan Esme setiap kegiatannya kecuali ketika dia sedang bertarung. Setelah makan, kakashipun siap untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dia sudah berada seminggu, dia ingin sekali pulang dan cepat-cepat mendapatkan misi lagi.

* * *

**KANTOR HOKAGE  
**

3 orang berjubah berdiri di hadapan Hokage ke 5, Shizune menatap orang-orang itu dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Apa kau bisa membantu kami?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang merupakan pria paruh baya tampan yang mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat dan bermata biru. Wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi tapi dimatanya terpantul kecemasan sangat besar tentang masalah yang dihadapinya.

"Aku tidak bisa jamin, kasus ini belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya" Wajah Hokage ke 5 sangat cemas

"Resiko akan kami tanggung sendiri, kami sudah siap dengan hal terburuk"

"Baiklah" Hokage beranjak dari kursinya

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian, Shizune tolong panggil sakura" Shizunepun langsung keluar dari ruangan.

"Maaf kami selalu merepotkanmu" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang rambutnya berwarna pirang keemasan wajahnya yang cantik terlihat sangat lelah dan hampir putus asa.

"Kami juga mendapatkan keuntungan, jadi tidak ada yang merepotkan" ucap Hokage sambil menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu lalu tersenyum

"Lalu kita akan melakukannya dimana?" tanya pria paruh baya yang mirip dengan wanita berambut pirang

"Disini saja, kita tidak mungkin ketempat kalian. karena kalau terjadi kekurangan tim medis, dengan mudah kita mendapat bantuan"

Ketiga orang itu mengangguk setuju atas ucapan Hokage

"kapan kita bisa mulai?" tanya pria paruh baya berambut coklat

"Lebih cepat lebih baik" ucap Hokage

"Kalau begitu 5 menit lagi kami akan kembali"

Ketiga orang itu pun menghilang dari hadapan Hokage lalu Shizune dan Sakurapun memasuki ruangan.

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Shizune karena melihat Hokage hanya sendirian diruangannya.

"5 menit lagi mereka akan kembali, Shizune dan Sakura kalian siapkan peralatan medis disini"

"Kenapa tidak dibawa kerumah sakit saja?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak, ini berbeda. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu. Sakura, kau jangan beritahu kepada siapapun mengenai hal ini"

"Baik, Sensei" ucap Sakura

Terdengar suara pelan dan muncullah ke 3 orang berjubah dengan tambahan 2 orang, salah satunya tidak sadarkan diri didalam gendongan pria berjubah berambut pirang keemasan. Hokage, Shizune dan Sakura terkejut melihat orang yang tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Maaf, peralatan medisnya belum tersedia" ucap Hokage

"Tidak apa-apa, kami bisa membantu" ucap pria paruh baya berambut coklat lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan sebuah tempat tidur dan peralatan medispun langsung ada di ruangan itu.

"Aku ambil dari rumah sakit konoha" lanjutnya seraya tersenyum

"Baiklah, kita bisa mulai"

Wanita tidak sadar itu diletakkan di tempat tidur lalu diikat tubuhnya kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa harus diikat?" tanya sakura

Hokagepun menjelaskan semuanya pada sakura, sakura pun membesarkan matanya ngeri.

"Shizune kau fokus bagian bawah tubuh, Sakura kau fokus pada bagian tengah tubuh dan aku akan fokus dibagian atas tubuh. Aku tidak yakin 100 persen akan berhasil tapi setidaknya kita bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya" ucap Hokage lalu Shizune dan Sakurapun mengambil posisi mereka.

"Sayang, pergilah. Kenji tidak boleh melihatnya" ucap pria paruh baya berambut coklat kepada istrinya wanita paruh baya berambut pirang yang sedang menggendong seorang balita berumur hampir 3 tahun, balita itu terus menatap kearah tempat tidur.

"Baiklah, Tapi aku tetap didesa ini" ucap wanita paruh baya itu lalu keluar ruangan, balita digendongannyapun langsung menangis.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai" Pria paruh baya berambut coklat dan pirangpun langsung berdiri mengapit Hokage

"Shizune, Sakura. Kalau kalian tidak kuat langsung beritahu aku"

"Baik" ucap Shizune dan sakura bersamaan

Kedua pria paruh baya itu mulai mengucapkan mantra membuat orang yang diikat ditempat tidurpun terbangun, matanya kehitaman karena Iblis yang merasuki tubuhnya, orang itu mulai menjerit melengking tinggi dan memberontak. Hokage, Shizune dan Sakura saling pandang.

"Kami akan mulai pelepasannya" ucap pria paruh baya berambut coklat

Suara jeritan dan lengkingan makin tinggi memekakkan telinga, gedung Hokage sudah dimantrai jadi tidak akan ada yang mendengar apa yang terjadi didalam, Hokage, Shizune dan Sakurapun langsung menggunakan Jutsu Medis mereka ketika dengan perlahan tubuh orang itu mulai terbakar karena ritual pencabutan Iblis itu.

* * *

"Hei, Kakashi. Kau sudah sembuh? Ayo kita ke Bar. Banyak wanita cantik loh" ajak Gai yang melihat Kakashi sedang berjalan dari rumah sakit menuju apartementnya

"Tidak terima kasih, Kau ini kan sudah menikah. Jangan mengecewakan Istrimu"

"Aku kan hanya ingin menghiburmu, mana berani aku selingkuh. Hanya bersenang-senang saja"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya "Lebih baik aku meminta ditugaskan lagi"

"Kita kan baru selesai menyelesaikan misi" Ucap Yamato yang memang sedang bersama Gai

"Lagipula Hokage sama sedang sibuk, aku tadi berniat menemuinya tapi tidak diijinkan masuk" lanjutnya sambil menatap kearah gedung Hokage yang besar jadi dari jauh terlihat.

"kalau begitu aku mau tidur saja" ucap Kakashi lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya menuju apartemennya.

"Tak kusangka dia sangat mencintai Esme, kupikir dia hanya suka karena wajah cantiknya saja" ucap Gai

"Sama sepertimu kan?" ucap Yamato membuat Gai tersenyum lebar

"Ayo kita saja yang ke bar"

"Heeeehhh, masih mau kesana?"  
"Yamato, kau kan belum punya pacar. Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan beberapa kenalanku"

"Aku tidak mau, aku ingin gadis biasa saja"

"Disana semuanya gadis biasa kok, ayolah" Gai menarik paksa Yamato yang wajahnya sudah pucat.

Dengan langkah biasa Kakashi menuju apartementnya sebenarnya dia malas untuk tidur siang, tapi daripada dia melakukan hal lain yang kembali mengingatkannya kepada Esme.

_"Kenji jangan kesana"_ suara wanita terdengar, suaranya mirip sekali dengan Esme. Kakashipun langsung mencari sumber suara itu. Dilihatnya seorang wanita memakai jubah berwarna biru tua, dibalik jubahnya dia memakai pakaian gaun panjang berwarna coklat tua, rambutnya berwarna pirang keemasan di sanggul rapi. Tubuh Kakashi membeku, apakah itu Esme? Wanita itu meraih seorang balita dan menggendongnya, balita itu agak memberontak dan menggapaikan tangannya kearah sebuah toko permen

_" Kau mau itu? baiklah, nenek akan belikan"_ wanita itupun berjalan kearah toko permen. Kakashipun langsung menghampiri wanita itu tapi ketika berada didekatnya, Kakashi melihat wanita itu merupakan wanita paruh baya dan matanya berwarna keabu abuan. Wanita itupun melihat Kakashi dan matanya agak membesar, dengan cepat dia menyelesaikan membeli permen lalu dia keluar. Kakashi tidak begitu memperhatikan balita tapi ketika dia memperhatikannya, dia agak terkejut. Balita itu mirip sekali dengan dirinya dengan rambut putih tapi matanya, mata balita itu berwarna biru terang sama seperti Esme.

"Ayah" ucap Balita itu melihat Kakashi dari bahu wanita paruh baya itu, mereka saling menatap. Dan entah kenapa Kakashi merasakan perasaan kuat terhadap balita itu, seperti mereka memiliki hubungan.

"Nyonya. Tunggu sebentar" Kakashi berlari menghampir wanita paruh baya itu

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**Oke cukup sekian Chapter ini  
**

**Mungkin Chapter selanjutny adalah Chapter terakhir  
**

**See you~  
**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya y ^^  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Moku-Chan**

Oke, ini dia chapter terakhir ^^

**FuRaHeart**

Iya, dia punya anak ^^

Lemonnya pasti menghasilkan sesuatu lah XD

**Yuumeko Hana**

Iya**^^  
**

**Minami**

Karena aku suka aja wkwkwkw *peace***  
**

Wah berjuang ya untuk tugasnya ^^**  
**

aku tahu card game itu tapi aku gk main .

**ocha chan**

Oke, ini aku dah update secepatnya ^^

**Tooru**

Wah maaf ya chapter kemaren gk jelas, semoga Chapter terakhir ini menjelaskan semuanya ^^**  
**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © mkoskos**

* * *

_without you I cant smile ,I can't move without you_  
_I need your love_  
_you know well why I am living alone_  
_without you I'm nothing_  
_I can't bear dying, because you may come back_  
_today ,tomorrow, until I am die I only want you_

**4 MEN - I CAN'T  
**

**KAKASHI POV**

Aku menghela nafas berjalan meninggalkan Gai dan Yamato, aku tahu mereka khawatir tentang keadaanku karena ditinggal Esme. Tapi bagiku Esme wanita satu-satunya dalam hidupku, aku tidak akan menggantikan posisinya dengan siapapun. Walaupun mengambil resiko aku akan hidup sendiri sampai tua, tapi aku punya keyakinan Esme pasti akan kembali walaupun dia hanya kembali untuk melihatku dijemput ajal.

_"Kenji jangan kesana"_ aku mendengar suara yang kukenal dengan baik, seperti suara Esme. Dan lagipula bahasa yang digunakan juga sama seperti bahasanya, aku pun langsung mencari sumber suara itu. Akhirnya aku menemukannya seorang wanita memakai jubah berwarna biru tua, dibalik jubahnya dia memakai pakaian gaun panjang berwarna coklat tua, rambutnya berwarna pirang keemasan di sanggul rapi. Dia meraih seorang anak laki-laki dijalan lalu menggendongnya, anak laki-laki itu agak memberontak dan menggapaikan tangannya kearah sebuah toko yang ada didepan mereka. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya, tapi dari samping dia memang mirip sekali Esme, aku tidak mungkin lupa akan wajahnya tapi wanita itu memang agak berbeda dari Esme. Dia agak lebih pendek dan sepertinya agak lebih tua.

_"Kau mau itu? baiklah, nenek akan belikan"_ wanita itupun berjalan kearah toko yang ada didepannya. Tanpa ragu akupun langsung pergi ke toko yang dimasukinya, aku melihatnya dia sedang memilih permen. Akupun mendekatinya lebih dekat dan berdiri disampingnya, akupun pura-pura mencari permen juga. Kadang-kadang aku melirik kearah wanita itu dan aku melihat wajah wanita itu sudah cukup tua mungkin berumur sekitar 40an, mungkin dia merasa aku memperhatikannya jadi dia menengok untuk melihatku. Dan begitu aku melihat matanya, aku yakin dia bukan Esme. Karena matanya berwarna keabu-abuan, syukurlah dia bukan Esme. Esme tidak mungkin menua selama 3 tahun. Begitu kami saling menatap tampaknya wanita itu agak terkejut, seperti dia mengenalku. Anak laki-laki itupun sudah memilih permennya, wanita itu dengan cepat membayar kekasir. Awalnya aku tidak begitu memperhatikan anak laki-laki yang ada digendongan wanita itu, tapi begitu aku melihatnya aku kaget bukan main.

"Ayah" aku mendengar suara anak laki-laki yang berada didalam gendongan wanita paruh baya yang mirip Esme itu, anak laki-laki itu menatapku lewat bahu wanita itu, tangannya yang bebas menggapai kearahku dan akupun membalas menatapnya. Aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri, kecuali matanya. Matanya sama persis seperti mata Esme, apakah Esme mengandung anakku ketika dia pergi meninggalkanku? Aku merasakan ikatan aneh kepada anak itu seperti aku merasakan ikatan hubungaku dengan ayahku. Perasaan ini tidak salah lagi, pasti anak itu adalah anakku, jangan-jangan wanita paruh baya itu adalah Ibunya Esme.

"Nyonya, tunggu sebentar" ucapku ketika melihat wanita itu berjalan semakin menjauh, tapi wanita itu bukannya memperlambat langkahnya malah semakin cepat dia melangkah. Akupun langsung mempercepat langkahku tapi wanita itu kecepatannya hampir sama seperti Esme dan diapun menghilang dengan cepat kearah kantor Hokage. Tapi ketika aku hendak kesana, Kotetsu dan Izumo menghalangi jalanku.

"Kakashi, untuk sementara waktu kantor Hokage tidak bisa dikunjungi. Hokage sedang ada tamu penting" ucap Kotetsu sambil berdiri dihadapanku untuk mengahalangi jalanku.

"Kalian melihat wanita paruh baya berambut pirang yang menggendong anak kecil?" tanyaku langsung kepada mereka berdua, merekapun saling pandang begitu mendengar pertanyaanku. Kulihat dari mata mereka mereka agak cemas dan sepertinya mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tidak" ucap Izumo, Aku tahu mereka bohong karena mata mereka tidak langsung menatapku, ada yang aneh disini.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku untuk mencarinya disekitar gedung. Aku berjanji tidak akan masuk kedalam" kulihat wajah cemas mereka ketika mendengar ucapanku, ternyata memang benar ada yang aneh. Apa kira-kira yang disembunyikan Hokage?

"Tidak bisa, perintah Hokage" jawab Kotetsu

"Ayolah, hanya sebentar. Bila perlu kalian ikut saja bersamaku. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan wanita itu, banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan" rayuku

Mereka berdua saling pandang "Kakashi, maafkan kami. Perintah Hokage, lagipula larangan ini terutama untukmu" ucap Izumi, Dengan heran aku memandangnya.

"Wanita itu memang melewati kami tadi, tapi dia merupakan tamu khusus Hokage" Ucap Kotetsu memberitahuku. Sial, ternyata selama ini Hokage-sama berhubungan dengan Esme dan keluarganya, pasti ada sesuatu terjadi didalam. Apakah Esme juga didalam?

"Sejak kapan Hokage-sama mempunyai tamu Khusus?" tanyaku penasaran

"mungkin sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, itu juga tidak sering dia menerima tamu Khusus" Jawab Kotetsu

Oh, sial. Jadi selama ini Esme memang masih kekonoha, tapi kenapa dia bersembunyi dariku? apakah dia tidak mau melibatkanku dalam masalahnya?

"Baiklah, aku pergi" Akupun meninggalkan Kantor Hokage lalu langsung menuju apartemenku, hatiku terasa lega karena menemukan fakta bahwa Esme tidak jauh dariku, dia hanya menyembunyikan dirinya. Berarti selama ini aku merasakan kehadirannya, bukanlah khayalanku saja.

"Sai,aku tidak tega kalau terus menyembunyikan hal ini. Kau lihat kan selama 3 tahun Kakashi sensei seperti orang linglung" kudengar suara Naruto ketika aku melewati sebuah gang sempit, akupun menghampiri suara itu dalam diam, ingin mendengar apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto dengan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Tapi, Naruto. Kita tetap tidak boleh memberitahunya, itu yang Esme mau. Kalau kau jadi Esme pasti kau akan bertindak sama" Mereka tahu tentang Esme? mendengar hal ini akupun menjadi marah, kenapa Esme menyembunyikan diri dariku tapi orang lain boleh mencampuri urusannya? aku ingin menampakkan diri dihadapan mereka tapi ternyata Naruto sudah menyadari keberadaanku terlebih dahulu.

"Sai, Kakashi sensei sedang mendengar kita"

Kudengar Sai menggores penanya kedalam gulungan kertas yang selalu dibawanya, aku pun langsung mengetahui bahwa mereka pasti ingin kabur. Dan aku pun langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian tapi ternyata sudah terlambat, Sai dan Narutopun sudah kabur menunggangi burung rajawali raksasa yang digambar oleh Sai.

"MAAFKAN KAMI, KAKASHI SENSEI" ucap Naruto

Aku harus mencari tahu sendiri kalau begitu, tapi bagaimana aku bisa menyelinap ke Kantor Hokage, tempat itu sekarang dijaga ketat. Dan akupun merasakan kekuatan sihir melindungi tempat itu. Naruto tadi bilang dia tidak tega menyembunyikannya dariku, apa lebih baik aku merayunya saja?

* * *

**AUTHOR POV**

**KANTOR**** HOKAGE**

Hokage, Shizune dan Sakura terus menggunakan Jutsu medis mereka untuk menghentikan tubuh yang sedang terbakar akibat ritual pencabutan Iblis. Ritual itu sudah hampir selesai, Tubuh orang yang dirasuki Iblis itu mungkin sudah mati terbakar kalau tidak ada ke3 Ninja Medis yang menolong. Bayangan gelap yang cukup besar hampir sepenuhnya keluar melalui mulut dan mata orang itu, tubuhnya tetap bergetar hebat dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih terus terbakar. Akhirnya dengan perapalan mantra terakhir oleh 2 pria penyihir maka keluar dan musnahlah Iblis yang merasuki orang itu. tapi ke3 Ninja Medis itu masih terus mengobati luka-luka bakar yang masih ada. Ke 2 penyihir itu langsung terduduk lemas, karena menggunakan kekuatan yang sangat besar.

"Mr. Radcliffe. Putrimu selamat, tapi lukanya sangat parah" ucap Hokage-sama

Mr. Radcliffepun berdiri dan melihat keadaan putrinya, tubuh putrinya diam dan luka bakar hitam ada disekujur tubuhnya. Tapi dibeberapa tempat luka bakar itu masih bisa dihilangkan.

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-sama. Kami akan mengambil alih, tugas kalian sudah selesai"

Hokage, Shizune dan Sakurapun berhenti menggunakan Jutsu mereka. Mr. Radcliffe memberikan isyarat kepada adik Iparnya yaitu Aramis untuk mendekat, Aramis mendekat dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna hijau lalu meminumkannya kepada keponakannya itu. Dengan perlahan luka-luka bakar sembuh tapi luka bakar hitam besar di bagian wajah sebelah kiri hingga bahunya tidak menghilang.

_"Iblis meninggalkan jejaknya, apakah ada ramuan untuk menghilangkannya?"_ tanya Mr. Radcliffe kepada adik iparnya itu yang merupakan peracik ramuan terhebat.

_"Sepertinya tidak"_ jawab Aramis

Mrs. Radcliffe memasuki ruangan Hokage sambil menggendong cucunya.

_"Bagaimana keadaannya?"_ tanyanya cemas sambil menatap putrinya yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri

_"Baik, sedang dalam penyembuhan luka dalam"_ jawab Aramis

Mrs. Radcliffe mendekati putrinya, lalu dia melihat luka bakar hitam mengerikan masih ada di sebelah kiri wajah putrinya sampai ke bahunya.

_"Aramis, apakah luka bakar ini tidak bisa dihilangkan?"_ tanya Mrs. Radcliffe cemas

_"Maaf, untuk sekarang tidak bisa. Aku baru bertemu dengan luka seperti ini. Tapi nanti aku akan mencoba untuk membuat penawarnya"_ jawab Aramis, Dia melihat bekas luka itu yang ada ditubuh keponakannya. Memang bekas luka itu sangat mengganggu membuat keponakannya itu buruk rupa, Aramis khawatir kalau Esme bangun nanti dia akan kecewa dan sedih.

_"Nenek, aku mau _Ayah, Ayah" Kenji agak berontak digendongan Mrs. Radcliffe dan diapun mulai menangis.

_"Apa kau bertemu dengan Kakashi?"_ tanya Mr. Radcliffe kepada istrinya

_"Ya, tadi aku tidak tahan mendengar suara jeritan Esme, dan Kenjipun terus menangis. Jadi aku keluar untuk menenangkan diri"_ Wajah Mrs. Radcliffe terlihat pilu sambil menatap putrinya, jeritan putrinya tadi seperti ribuan pisau yang menusuk hatinya.

_"Apa sebaiknya kita menemuinya? perang sudah berakhir, pasti tidak lama lagi Esme akan menemuinya. Kenjipun sudah bertanya tentangnya, tidak baik kita memisahkan mereka terus"_ ucap Aramis, Mr & Mrs. Radcliffepun menggangguk setuju.

"Hokage-sama. Kami ingin bertemu dengan Kakashi, apakah Anda bisa membantu?" tanya Mr. Radcliffe

"Oh, tentu saja" Hokagepun memanggil Kotetsu dan memerintahkannya untuk mengantarkan Keluarga Esme bertemu dengan Kakashi.

"Terima Kasih, atas bantuan kalian selama ini. Kalau kalian membutuhkan bantuan kami, bilang saja" ucap Mr. Radcliffe

"Pasti, nanti ketika kami membutuhkan bantuan. Kami akan menghubungi kalian" Ucap Hokage

"Tolong, Jaga Esme sementara waktu. Kami akan kembali lagi" ucap Mr. Radcliffe

"Baik"

Keluarga Radcliffe mengikuti Kotetsu keluar ruangan Hokage.

* * *

Hingga malam Kakashi menunggu Naruto kembali ke apartementnya tapi ternyata tidak kembali juga, Kakashi menduga pasti Naruto dilarang Sai pulang malam ini. Sai itu pintar, pasti sudah menduga bahwa Kakashi akan merayu Naruto untuk menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi. Maka Kakashipun pulang keapartementnya.

"Kakashi dari mana saja kau?" Kotetsu berdiri didepan pintu Apartementa Kakashi dengan bertolak pinggang.

"Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Kakashi

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, mereka sudah menunggu lama didalam" ucap Kotetsu

"Ayo masuk" ajak Kakashi kepada Kotetsu

"Tidak, aku disini saja. Aku tidak mau mengganggu" ucap Kotetsu

Kakashipun masuk kedalam Apartementnya dilihatnya 2 pria baruh baya duduk di meja makan, mereka seperti sedang bercakap cakap dan berhenti begitu melihat Kakashi masuk. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang ditemui Kakashi tadi sore sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, ditempat tidurnya sedang berbaring anak laki-laki yang sedang tertidur.

Mr. Radcliffepun berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya serta keluarganya. Kakashipun langsung memberi hormat dengan membungkuk berlutut begitu tahu yang dihadapannya adalah keluarga Esme.

"Tidak perlu memberi hormat seperti itu" ucap Mr. Radcliffe yang memang tahu cara penghormatan di jepang.

Kakashipun bangun dibantu oleh Mr. Radcliffe "Saya senang sekali Anda berkunjung" ucap Kakashi agak grogi takut keluarga Esme tidak menyukainya.

"Kami ingin bicarakan hal penting" ucap Mr. Radcliffe

Kakashipun mengikuti Mr. Radcliffe yang menuju meja makan untuk duduk kembali, Kakashi duduk berhadapan dengan Mr. Radcliffe dan Aramis. Mrs. Radcliffe tetap duduk ditepi tempat tidur Kakashi tapi tetap memperhatikan mereka. Kakashipun sudah mulai berkeringat karena grogi, dia berpikir kira-kira apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Mr. Radcliffe, semoga saja dirinya tidak dilarang bertemu kembali dengan Esme.

"Kakashi, pertama tama kami ingin meminta maaf karena putriku sudah melukai perasaanmu" ucap Mr. Radcliffe membuat Kakashi agak shock

"Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk soal itu, justru aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah berbuat kurang ajar kepada putri anda" ucap Kakashi mengingat ketika Esme berada disisinya, dia selalu berpirkir mesum tentang Esme dan juga telah meniduri kekasihnya itu tanpa meminta ijin orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Esme?" tanya Kakashi heran kenapa Esme tidak bersama mereka menemuinya dirinya

"Dia baru saja melewati masa krisis, sekarang sedang dalam penyembuhan" ucap Aramis membuat Kakashi cemas

"Bisakah aku menemuinya?" tanya Kakashi

"Tidak, untuk sementara waktu" ucap Mr. Radcliffe

"Bisakah kalian ceritakan kepadaku semuanya?" Kakashi penasaran sekali apa yang sedang terjadi terhadap Esme.

"Kami memang ingin memberitahukan kepadamu" ucap Mr. Radcliffe

Mr. Radcliffepun berdiri lalu berjalan hilir mudik didepan Kakashi dan Aramis yang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Ketika Esme tahu semua bahwa kami bersandiwara untuk menghidarkan dirinya agar tidak terlibat perang yang kami alami bersama manusia sekutu Iblis, dia datang kepadaku. Aku yang tidak tega melihat putriku satu-satunya dalam bahayapun, menyuruhnya untuk menjaga perbatasan kami. Tak lama kemudian dia hamil, dia menceritakan tentang kemana dia pergi ketika kami berpisah. Kami menyuruhnya untuk kembali kepadamu karena berbahaya juga untuk calon cucu kami. Tapi Esme bersikeras membantu kami sampai perang berakhir, akhirnya kaum kami memenangkan peperangan dan kutukan mengenai diri Esmepun musnah, Sekarang Esme sudah menjadi Penyihir sesungguhnya. Kami tidak membunuh semua musuh kami ternyata ada beberapa dari mereka menyerang kami, dan ketika manusia yang dirasuki Iblis itu hendak membunuh cucu kami, Esmepun bertarung tapi sayang sekali Iblis berhasil menaklukkannya dan memasuki dirinya karena tubuh manusia yang dirasukinya sudah hampir mati. Dibantu Hokage sama dan beberapa Ninja kami berhasil mengeluarkan Iblis dari tubuh Esme" Mr. Radcliffe memandang Kakashi, mata Kakashi membesar, perasaannya campur aduk, marah, sedih, kecewa terhadap diri sendiri karena tidak bisa ada disaat Esme membutuhkannya. Ingin sekali dia mencabik-cabik manusia Iblis yang menyerang Esme.

"Kapan aku bisa menemui Esme?" Tanya Kakashi

"Entahlah, tapi untuk sementara kau tidak bisa menemuinya" ucap Aramis

"Kakashi, apakah kau tidak keberatan dengan kondisi putriku?" tanya Mr. Radcliffe

"Aku mencintainya" ucap Kakashi

"Dia tidak secantik dulu" ucap Aramis

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi

"Mengeluarkan Iblis yang merasuki tubuh penyihir itu sangat sulit, kalau kami memaksa mengeluarkan Iblis itu dari tubuh yang dirasukinya pasti tubuh itu terbakar. Ninja Konoha membantu kami dalam ritual itu agar tubuh Esme tidak terus terbakar ketika kami sedang mengeluarkan Iblis itu, kami tidak bisa menyembuhkan seluruh luka bakarnya" Aramis menjelaskan semuanya ditatapnya Kakashi lekat-lekat, berharap semoga pemuda ini mencintai keponakannya dengan tulus.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan fisiknya sekarang. Aku mencintainya" ucap Kakashi membuat Aramis tersenyum

"Hanya itu yang kami ingin bicarakan, aku senang putriku memilih pasangan yang tepat. Kami pergi dulu, Esme akan datang kepadamu begitu dia sudah pulih" ucap Mr. Radcliffe

"Tidak bisakah kalian membawaku kepada Esme? Aku ingin melihatnya" ucap Kakashi, rasa rindu didirinya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Dia ingin melihat dan memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak bisa, Esme sudah bilang apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia tidak ingin kau melihat keadaannya yang membuatmu menderita, dia akan menemuimu apabila semuanya sudah berjalan baik. Aku janji, dia pasti akan menemuimu tidak lama lagi" ucap Aramis

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu" ucap Kakashi agak sedikit kecewa, lalu diapun melihat kearah tempat tidurnya, putra pertamanya masih tertidur lelap tapi Mrs. Radcliffe sudah mendekapnya dalam pelukannya. Kakashipun berdiri dan berjalan kearah Mrs. Radcliffe, Mrs. Radcliffepun berdiri begitu melihat Kakashi berjalan kearahnya.

"Bisakah aku menggendongnya?" tanya Kakashi

"Tentu saja" ucap Mrs. Radcliffe lalu dengan pelan dia memberikan Kenji kepada Ayahnya. Kakashi memeluk Kenji dan mencium rambut putranya itu.

Setelah puas memeluk putranya, Dengan berat hati Kakashipun menyerahkan putranya ke Mrs. Radcliffe.

"Besok, aku bisa membawa Kenji menemuimu. Tadi dia sudah merengek ingin bertemu denganmu" Ucap Mrs. Radcliffe

"Kenapa dia bisa mengenaliku?" tanya Kakashi heran, padahal putranya belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Esme memperlihatkan fotomu padanya" jawab Mrs. Radcliffe

"Sekarang waktunya pergi" ucap Mr. Radcliffe

"Terima kasih, atas kunjungan kalian. Suatu kehormatan bagi saya" ucap Kakashi lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Mereka semua hanya tersenyum lalu keluar dari apartemen Kakashi untuk menghampiri Kotetsu untuk kembali ke kantor Hokage.

* * *

**KEDIAMAN MR. RADCLIFFE**

Esme yang sudah sadarkan diri setelah tertidur selama 2 hari setelah pencabutan Iblis yang merasuki tubuhnya. Dia memandang cermin dan terlihat sedih melihat bekas luka bakar yang tidak bisa hilang, Aramis sudah menjelaskan bahwa luka bakar itu adalah perbuatan Iblis yang agak susah dihilangkan. Esme tidak percaya diri untuk bertemu dengan Kakashi, bagaimana kalau Kakashi menolaknya begitu melihat rupanya yang sekarang.

_"Esme, aku sudah memberitahu Kakashi soal ini. Dia tidak peduli dengan bekas lukamu"_ ucap Aramis menenangkan Esme yang terlihat sangat sedih sekali.

_"Tapi aku peduli, Paman apakah kau bisa menghilangkan bekas luka ini?" _

_"Maaf Esme, aku tidak bisa. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuat penawarnya, sekrang temuilah Kakashi. Kasihan dia, dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Sudah 3 tahun dia menunggumu. Jangan lepaskan dia" _Aramis menggenggam tangan Esme memberinya semangat

_"Baiklah" _ucap Esme

Esmepun bersiap-siap dia memakai pakaian terbaiknya lalu memakai cadar untuk menutupi wajahnya yang buruk. Esme terdiam sesaat untuk menenangkan hatinya, sebenarnya dia sudah rindu dengan Kakashi, tapi dia takut juga. Apakah Kakashi akan marah dan kecewa padanya, dia merasa bersalah sekali membuat perasaan Kakashi terluka.

Esme berteleport ketempat Kakashi, dia melihat Kakashi berdiri didepan jendela apartementnya sambil melihat keluar jendela melihat bulan purnama. Esme ingin sekali berlari kearah Kakashi dan memeluk Kekasihnya itu erat-erat lalu menciumnya, menumpahkan seluruh rindu yang selama ini dirasakannya. Kakashi menengok kearah Esme berdiri, matanya membesar dan diapun berdiri menghadap Esme. Esme melihat air mata mengalir dari mata kekasihnya itu yang langsung membasahi maskernya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi kepadaku" ucap Kakashi gemetar menahan gemuruh didadanya, perasaan Kakashi sekarang campur aduk begitu melihat Esme. Senang, Marah, Kecewa dan Sedih bercampur jadi satu.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Esme, Kakashipun menghampiri Esme dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat lalu meraih wajah kekasihnya itu dan hendak menarik lepas cadar yang dipakai Esme, tapi Esme menahan tangan Kakashi.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku ingin melihat wajahmu" ucap Kakashi membuat Esme menurunkan tangannya, dengan sekali tarikan Kakashi menarik lepas cadar yang menutupi wajah Esme lalu dielusnya bekas luka bakar yang melukai wajah sebelah kiri Esme.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menjaga diri" ucap Esme dan airmatanya pun mengalir

"Ssst.. kau masih hidup merupakan suatu anugrah tak ternilai untukku" ucap Kakashi lalu melepaskan maskernya kemudian menghilangkan air mata Esme dengan bibirnya, lalu mencium dahi, pipi, hidung, dagu kemudian bibir Esme dengan penuh kelembutan. Esme merangkulkan tangannya di leher Kakashi, menikmati setiap ciuman lembut kekasihnya itu.

"Lukamu membuatku sedih dan marah, Sedih karena aku tahu kau mengalami penderitaan saat menerima luka ini dan marah terhadap Iblis yang melukaimu. Luka ini tidak mengganggukku, kau tetap terlihat cantik dimataku. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena fisik semata, aku mencintai seluruh jiwa dan ragamu" ucapan Kakashi membuat Esme tenang dan gembira, dia tidak menyangka kalau Kakashi begitu mencintainya sama seperti dirinya mencintai Kakashi.

"Kau tahu, aku marah sekali padamu karena meninggalkan aku tapi kau malah meminta bantuan dengan Ninja lain. Aku ingin sekali menghukummu" ucap Kakaskhi membuat mata Esme membesar ketakutan, membayangkan Kakashi akan meninggalkannya

"Jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap Esme

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah. Aku akan menghukummu dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan" ucap Kakashi membuat Esme mengerutkan dahinya

"Mana ada hukuman menyenangkan?" ucap Esme

Kakashipun melepaskan rangkulan Esme lalu dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna hijau. Kemudian berjalan kembali menghampiri Esme dan berlutut didepannya sambil membuka kotak kecil yang dipegangnya yang ternyata sebuah cincin yang dihiasi rubi hijau ditengahnya.

"Esmeralda Whitney Radcliffe, maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucap Kakashi membuat Esme kembali menangis kali ini menangis bahagia

"Tentu saja" Jawab Esme

Kakashipun berdiri lalu menyematkan cincin itu dijari manis Esme, lalu mencium punggung tangannya.

"Hukuman ini sangat Indah" ucap Esme

"Ini bukan hukuman sayang" ucap Kakashi membut Esme menatapnya heran

"Oh" wajah Esmepun berubah, dia memikirkan apakah Kakashi akan mengucilkannya sementara waktu.

Kakashi tersenyum lalu dia meraih kancing pakaian Esme lalu membukannya dengan perlahan kemudian mengelus kulit Esme. Esme menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan terkejut sebelum Esme berbicara Kakashi mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga kanan Esme kemudian berbisik "Kau harus menerima hukuman dengan memuaskan hasratku yang sudah 3 tahun terpendam, Kau membuatku sangat menderita. Sayangku~"

Esmepun tersenyum lalu dia membelai Dada bidang Kakashi yang masih tertutup pakaian "Dengan senang hati" jawab Esme lalu Kakashipun melumat bibir Esme dengan penuh hasrat dan membawa tubuh mereka ketempat tidur. Sejak Kakashi menyematkan cincin ke jari manisnya, Esme menyerahkan seluruh dirinya untuk Kakashi, mencintainya, berada disisinya disaat susah dan senang serta berbagi penderitaan bersama.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ceritaku.**

**Maaf kalau ceritaku ini tidak bagus, maklumlah pemula.  
**

**Aku berharap yang sudah membaca ceritaku tapi belum meberikan review, bisa memberikan reviewnya di chapter terakhir  
**

**Sekali lagi Author mengucapkan Terima Kasih banyak *BOW*  
**

**Ditunggu Review kalian ^^  
**


End file.
